<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teach Me to be Honest by Scouts_Rocketship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941941">Teach Me to be Honest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Rocketship/pseuds/Scouts_Rocketship'>Scouts_Rocketship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Chaebol au, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scouts_Rocketship/pseuds/Scouts_Rocketship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no room for emotions in this kind of life. Jaemin has long accepted that. In their world, any signs of genuine actions and words could and would be used against you.</p><p>So why on earth does Lee Jeno speak like he means what he’s saying?</p><p>hiatus :'D</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm Getting Married?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence is deafening, but Jaemin paid no mind to it. He kept looking around for any signs that he had been fooled, that this wasn’t his reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It can’t be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The marriage will be next month - the most ideal time for both of you before college starts so don’t complain. We have already begun preparations so all you need to do is to comply. Jonghyun will keep you updated,” the man before him rattles on, not minding the stupefied expression on the boy’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unthinkingly, the words come stumbling out of his mouth before he could stop it, “Isn’t this a bit too soon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man’s eyes narrowed in scrutiny. Upon seeing the beginnings of annoyance settle into the other, Jaemin quickly defends, “I-I mean, we’re still young. Wouldn’t it hurt our prospects if we settle too quickly on this merger?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too quickly?” the man scoffs and chuckles condescendingly. “You really are inexperienced. Jaemin, you are aware of which clan Lee Jeno belongs to, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin keeps his mouth shut and nods in confirmation. Lee Jeno’s family makes up one of the other families of the Lee clan. To the common folk, the Lees are just another one of those family businesses that seem to be around every store in the country, but to people like them, it’s a whole other ballpark. To them, the Lee family is the best business opportunity that could happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another mocking smile is thrown his way before the man speaks again, “If you are aware of it, then why are you asking? It’s a miracle that they’ve accepted our proposal, you know how hard it is to get within their circle, and I’m not throwing it away simply because of your idiocy and selfishness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, with a lower tone, the older man says, “It’s like you’re asking for more isolation time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin freezes at the threat and hurriedly shakes his head. “N-No, father. I apologize for my incompetence. I will do better next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better,” the man - his father - replies, seemingly satisfied by the response. “Anyways, Mrs. Lee wanted for the two of you to get acquainted before the wedding so by this weekend you will be moving in with their son. Since both of you will be attending NCT University, the place that you both will be staying at is within driving distance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the prospect of living with a total stranger - no, the prospect of living with someone similar to his father in close quarters sets his heart ablaze. He was scared. He didn’t want to live his life in misery and silence, but of course, he had no choice. He never did when his father was looking at him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a problem with you, Jaemin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Monotonously, he answers, “No father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. You must be on your best behaviour around him at all times. If I so much as hear you being difficult or idiotic, I will see to it that you will never embarrass me again. Is that understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Mr. Na continues nonchalantly, “Just because you will be moving out doesn’t mean that you must fall behind your grades and extracurricular activities. I will have Jonghyun constantly check on your progress. You do know what happens when you fail to meet the expectations, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father. I will work hard to be the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father rolls his eyes at the statement. “I don’t need your empty promises. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the best. If you aren’t, well, you know what happened to your brother and mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentence trails off ominously. Unconsciously, Jaemin gulps in fear at the implications, wanting nothing more than to push away the onslaught of emotions that overcame him at the mention of the other family members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost wants to beg and fight for his safety, but he knows better than that. Instead, he schools his expression into a blank one and maintains eye contact. Pleased by the response, his father nods before waving him off. “That is all. You may go ahead and waste your time like always while I slave away for your sake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, father. I will be sure to be productive of my time,” Jaemin tersely replies while bowing respectfully to the man that he calls his father. Without waiting for a response, he shuffles his way out of the office, and stoically makes his way towards the parking area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin would normally try to be friendly and smile at the employees (his own vain attempt to prove everyone that he’s not like his father) while passing by the various offices, but not now. This time, he’s too preoccupied with his own thoughts to bother himself with silly pleasantries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to get married</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m just 19 and I’m about to get married. To a total stranger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well not a complete stranger at least</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the optimistic side of his brain supplies. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know him. You’ve been classmates with him for as long as you can remember.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still doesn’t help though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow he manages to keep it together long enough until he makes it to his beloved Bentley. Once he’s safely tucked away in the confines of his car, Jaemin allows himself to sigh in frustration and mess up his perfectly swooped hair. Screw keeping up the image, everything felt suffocating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why am I so mad about this anyways? It’s not like you were expecting to marry for love,” he berates himself, internally cursing himself for feeling affected at the event. But similar to every time he was alone, he indulges himself by defending his own happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m literally so young! I know that my fucking happiness doesn’t matter, but goddamn, father’s really out there making sure that I don’t even get the chance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud groan gets pulled out of his chest and he slumps over the steering wheel. He had hoped that he would at least have enough time to experience...something - a life maybe, but even that was too much to ask. He allows himself a few more seconds of self-pity before he swallows down all the bitter emotions and sighs, sitting back up straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I still have work to do, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he reminds himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have the time to spend thinking about these things.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, as always, he welcomes the distraction.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Lee Jeno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaemin moves in with Jeno</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DISCLAIMER: Jonghyun and Rin are fictional characters that I thought of. They don't represent an idol or any real life person, they were just the first names i thought of while writing hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Three short and concise knocks reverberate throughout his quiet room, startling Jaemin out of his focused trance. It wasn’t long until he heard the familiar sound of his personal assistant call out to him. “Young Master?”</p><p> </p><p>He waits approximately five more seconds before he answers, “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin only turns to face the newcomer when the telltale signs of his assistant’s footsteps halt after the acceptable two steps into his room. “Hyung, what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Young master, please refrain from calling me in such a warm tone. Your father may hear,” Jonghyun still lightly reprimands even if he knows that there is no stopping the other when they’re alone. “I have moved most of your belongings to your new place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, right, it’s Saturday today,” Jaemin voices out loud. He had been well distracted throughout the whole week that it had completely slipped his mind. </p><p> </p><p>“All that’s left is the last few items from your bedroom. May I take over this space so that we can proceed to transfer you by 3 pm?” the older man politely asks, but they both knew there was no room for argument. Whether or not Jaemin liked it, he had to be in the new place by today.</p><p> </p><p>In lieu of a verbal response, Jaemin nods in agreement. Jonghyun, upon taking the cue, begins to move around the room gracefully while his young master tidied up his workspace. Once Jaemin has deemed all of his papers accounted for, he silently excuses himself out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Rin-ssi has prepared snacks for you while you wait,” Jaemin hears Jonghyun say just before he could fully leave the room. He didn’t respond. There was no need to say anything so quickly he makes his way down the large, empty, mansion, and approaches the common kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Rin is his longest-lasting personal maid - a small five-foot, 53-year-old Japanese woman.  He met her when he was at the wee age of six and somehow, still stuck around. She was one of the few foreign maids within their employees, so she had always been a bit different from the others, but Jaemin didn’t mind. She was his favourite after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, young master!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin grins at her warmly and settles on leaning down the big fancy island. “Sorry, noona. Did I surprise you?”</p><p> </p><p>Rin manages to calm down from her startled disposition and says, “Quite honestly, yes. And please, young master, don’t address me so welcomingly. Your father might throw a fit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand, noona. Jonghyun hyung already scolded me about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet you refuse to listen,” Rin immediately replies. There was no heat in her tone because everyone knew. They knew that when the man of the house was around, Jaemin would be on his best behaviour.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that you’ve prepared me a snack so I came here to indulge myself,” Jaemin says, shifting the topic into something less implicative. Naturally, Rin takes the bait and excitedly nods. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes. I’ve made one of your favourites.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that is?”</p><p> </p><p>Rin smiles secretively, lasting only about ten seconds of suspense, before caving in. Eventually, she walks over to the oven and presents a hot tray of pizza. </p><p> </p><p>“Potato pizza? What’s the occasion?” Jaemin inquires. Normally Rin always made sure that all he ate were healthy and good for him. In fact, he would usually try his best to convince her to let him eat something remotely unhealthy (he had tried power-tripping during his younger years but she never fell for it). </p><p> </p><p>“Think of it as a celebration - for your new place.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin rolls his eyes and takes a piece of pizza. Still minding his manners, he retorts, “There’s no need for celebration,” before digging in. Though he wasn’t enthusiastic about the reason, he was never going to complain about the food. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I just wanted to make this day a bit special,” Rin replies, tone a bit too nostalgic for Jaemin’s liking. He eyes the other suspiciously and observes. Nothing seems off, but there was this strange aura that clouded her. It wasn’t like any of the other times that he had seen her sad or homesick. It was different, but he couldn’t, for the life of him, identify it.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could begin his interrogation however, Jonghyun comes strolling in the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Young master, your belongings have been collected. We must leave now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? That was quick,” Rin states, bewildered by the amount of time that had passed. </p><p> </p><p>“Indeed, it was. I’m afraid I have miscalculated. I thought the young master would have more items in his bedroom, but that wasn’t the case.”</p><p> </p><p>There was an underlying concern to be found somewhere in the explanation, but Jaemin merely shrugs. “I don’t see the use of having a lot of items. May I at least finish my snack before we leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun bows his head for a bit before cordially refusing, “I apologize. I’m afraid that your father has found out that you aren’t there yet and demands you to be in the place as soon as you can. Lee Jeno is already awaiting your arrival.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin sighs, once again, in resignation, and accepts his fate. That seems to be a sign for Rin to spur into action. Hurriedly, she moves around the kitchen for some tupperware while exclaiming, “Hold on! Here let me pack you the rest of the pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to, noona. You can just cook for it when we get there,” Jaemin casually dismisses. It was only when he noticed Rin freezes for a fraction of a second, did he question, “You <em> are </em> coming with me, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>Rin, aware of what is to come, calmly takes her time in packing up the snack before turning to face her boss. Even after all the years of serving the young boy, she still couldn’t decipher what he felt. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m afraid that Mr. Na had refused for me to come along.”</p><p> </p><p>“He had said in the email that all my personal employees will be coming with me,” Jaemin says, voice unknowingly reverting to a professional tone. “He hadn’t even informed me of this, yet alone given me time for negotiations.”</p><p> </p><p>With as much decor as he could muster, he turns to Jonghyun and asks, “You won’t be coming with me as well?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct, young master. I apologize for the change. We had been told two days beforehand about it and were sworn to secrecy,” Jonghyun replies.</p><p> </p><p>“And? Why is that?” Jaemin quickly snaps back. Upon hearing his voice slightly rise with emotion, he hastily schools himself back into proper decorum. “What is the reason behind the change and the secrecy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Na and Mrs. Lee agreed that it would be better for you and Lee Jeno-ssi to have your own new personal maid. In order to help foster an environment for you two to get well-acquainted, the maid will only appear during the day, when both young masters are in school,” Jonghyun explains. “Mr. Na seems to be aware that you will try to negotiate the conditions so he has told us to remain quiet about it.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a ridiculous idea. You and Rin would be good for the two of us. You’re both very competent in your positions, ” Jaemin defends.</p><p> </p><p>“I agree,” Rin chimes in. “But I’m afraid there’s nothing we can do about it, young master. Mr. Na has made the decision.”</p><p> </p><p>The familiar ache of resentment echoes throughout his whole being. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to punch something until all of the anger in his chest has been clawed out. He tenses his jaw and barely stops himself from clenching his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“You will have the option for a cook though! Imagine having the luxury to choose between take out and wonderful meals! You could even cook for yourself this time. The cook will be at your beck and call,” Rin hurriedly tries to appease Jaemin when the silence stretches longer than accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Jaemin blankly says. “Well, there’s no use for me to be idling around any further then. I must get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Okay,” Rin stutters, surprised by the curt tone of the younger. She watches with a pained heart as the boy she had cared for years walked away. A sense of defeat and lonesome floated throughout the room, so before he could leave, she musters enough courage to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaemin.”</p><p> </p><p>The said boy stops in his tracks, shocked by the sound of his name escaping the lips of someone other than his father. Abruptly, he spins from his position and faces Rin with, what he thinks, a slack-jawed expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you,” Rin continues, speaking with such sincere intent that it had the younger boy speechless. For the first time in a long while, a whirl of emotion passed through the young boy’s face. It was too quick for her to comprehend, but she was smart enough to deduce the intent. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin opens his mouth to respond, only for him to close it back. He tries again, hoping that this time would be different, but alas, he was only met with silence. It was like he was incapable of saying anything that was remotely close to his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Rin, though, she understood. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, young master. Please do visit sometime.”</p><p> </p><p>Rigidly, Jaemin nods. “Of course. I’ll be sure to drop by.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin sweetly smiles, slowly going over to the boy and handing over the snack, as she says, “I will take your word for it, young master. I believe it is time for your departure.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Jaemin finds himself stalling, mindlessly gripping the packaged pizza. “I must get going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to take your Bentley, sir?” Jonghyun asks, effectively catching Jaemin’s attention. </p><p> </p><p>The young boy shakes his head and answers, “Have one of the drivers bring it over by today or tomorrow. I will be riding with you on the Mercedes.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s aware of how unusual his request is. At every chance, he would cling to some form of independence so it is a rather peculiar request. Thankfully no one seems to question it. </p><p> </p><p>“Understood, young master. Please follow me,” Jonghyun requests, taking the initiative to move out of the room. Before Jaemin went along he turned to look at Rin one more time, soaking in her comforting presence and warm smile, and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>It may not have been a home, but Jaemin finds himself missing the familiarity of the place he had lived in his whole life. At least there he was accustomed to the rules - he knew how to act, when to act, and who he deems as safe. This was going to be a whole new experience, and frankly, Jaemin was dreading the trial and error he would have to partake in.</p><p> </p><p>All too soon, they are parking in one of the fanciest condominiums within the city. He didn’t bother to learn where the new place beforehand. Of course, though, it was part of the sleek, wealthy part of the city. <em> What else do I expect </em>?</p><p> </p><p>Wordlessly, he exits the car. As he rounds the vehicle, Jonghyun steps out and tells him, “I have sent your belongings beforehand. It should be in the living room. I have been informed that Lee Jeno-ssi is waiting for you to arrive before he can begin setting up the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“That seems to be a bother,” Jaemin mutters. “Hold on, if you didn’t bring my belongings, then why did you come over here? There is no reason for you to bring me over.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun gives him a knowing look and responds, “I do have a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Now, Jaemin prides himself on his ability to be able to comprehend the looks on people’s faces, but something about the insinuation of the other confuses him to no end. “If you say so.”</p><p> </p><p>Uncomfortable with the surge of emotion, he shifts his gaze towards the entrance to the elevators. “So, what’s my room number again?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s 2136,” Jonghyun replies. “I’m afraid I will have to take my leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s rather quick,” Jaemin whispers to himself, heart sinking to his chest as he realizes with startling clarity that he was actually going to be alone. <em> Get used to it </em>, he snaps at himself and moves back to his persona. “Well then, I shouldn’t keep you any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>He turns to Jonghyun and smiles, “I’ll take my leave now as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun, surprisingly, smiles back. Between his personal employees, literally just Rin and Jonghyun, the latter had always been the colder one. As Jaemin’s assistant, Jonghyun needed to be more professional and detached so it was rather rare for him to showcase any sort of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>There was a reason why Jonghyun had always been Jaemin’s role model in his professional life. </p><p> </p><p>“Young master,” the older man calls out. “I will still be at your disposal. You are my employer and always will be. However, do not be a stranger.”</p><p> </p><p>“A stranger?” Jaemin reiterates. <em> Of course, I’m not a stranger, what in the hell is he saying? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I just wanted to remind you that there are people who will always welcome you,” Jonghyun explains. Startled by the admission, Jaemin stares at his assistant in the most stupefied manner. </p><p> </p><p><em> Oh </em> , he realizes. <em> I...I think I know what he’s talking about. </em></p><p> </p><p>Jaemin could see the faint traces of pride colour the other’s features. Quickly, he tries to compose himself away from his speechless demeanor and states, in an attempt to save face, “Of course I’m aware. No need to remind me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jonghyun looks at him softly and nods. “I understand, young master. I won’t keep you any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, go ahead then,” Jaemin bids, bowing in respect before he moves away and walks towards the elevators, hoping that his abrupt ending would be enough time to swallow down the bile of emotions that had threatened to spill out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>It was only when the doors of the elevator closed did Jaemin switch back into manual mode. He let out the breath that he hadn’t been aware that he was holding and slumps his shoulders. Today had been much more emotionally taxing than he had expected. </p><p> </p><p><em> God, if this is how it feels to care for someone, I don’t want it </em>, his brain cynically concludes.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, the ride upwards took some time, allowing him more time to swallow down whatever cursed emotion he was feeling and revert back to a more logical side. It was always safe to reach to the side that cared about nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Though he tries to convince himself that the unnecessary sentimentality of his departure was dumb, there was no denying that by the time he reaches the 21st floor, he had felt more ready than he had before.</p><p> </p><p>Disregarding the floundering pieces of doubt and fear, Jaemin doesn’t hesitate to punch in the password that had been given to him beforehand. Silently he walks in, taking off his shoes and placing it in the shoe stack. </p><p> </p><p>It was eerily silent. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully, he treads his way towards what he assumes to be the living room and is greeted by, as Jonghyun says, the sight of numerous suitcases. He vaguely recognizes some of the baggage so he assumes that the others were owned by his to-be husband. </p><p> </p><p>Just as he begins to move around the makeshift maze of suitcases, he is surprised to find a familiar face snoozing away on the couch. </p><p> </p><p><em> Lee Jeno </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Though they had been classmates for years, Jaemin had never interacted with him beyond pleasantries and group projects. He supposes that it was his fault. After the incident with his mother and brother, Jaemin decided that it would be best for everyone to be kept at arm's length. </p><p> </p><p>He was simultaneously everyone’s and no one’s friend. And he liked keeping it like that.</p><p> </p><p>From what he knows though, Jeno was really close with a bunch of their other partner companies, Huang Renjun, Park Jisung, and Mark Lee, to name a few. Another addition to his friend group was the same-aged members of the other Lee families, like Lee Donghyuck. It is obvious to Jaemin that Jeno, to some extent, valued connection.</p><p> </p><p><em> So why on earth did you accept the proposal? </em>, Jaemin wonders, eyes raking over the sleeping boy’s face. Jeno looked so innocent like this. He was almost convinced that the other boy was just that - a sweet, normal boy that wanted nothing more than to find love and stability in this lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Internally, he laughs at the thought. <em> Yeah, right. Don’t let him fool you. </em></p><p> </p><p>Thinking that he spent too much time standing around, Jaemin decides to busy himself by moving his belongings towards the room of his liking. It was smaller in comparison to the other, but he didn’t mind.  It was furnished well enough for him to live in. Bigger rooms felt more empty to him anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had all of his things settled down (Jonghyun was right. He didn’t have a lot of stuff to begin with), he had nothing to do but continue the work that he had left off before arriving at the new place. Usually, silence would be his only companion whenever he got into working, but with the unfamiliarity of the place, he thinks it’s only appropriate to regain some form of normalcy. </p><p> </p><p>He placed his airpods on his ears and placed his playlist on shuffle. He occasionally bopped along to the music, but nonetheless continues working efficiently. Time passed by quickly until a hand on his shoulder startled him enough to jump in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Instinctively, he turns his swivel chair around and hurriedly rips his airpods out. With a quickened heartbeat, he warily stares at the amused face in front of him. He just hopes that his fright hadn’t bled out to his features.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry ‘bout that,” Jeno says, having enough decency to smile at him apologetically. “I just woke up and was confused. I thought a robber came in while I was asleep, but I saw that it was only your things missing so I went looking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin automatically replies, “That’s alright. I hope you don’t mind that I’ve chosen a room.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m surprised you chose the smaller one though,” Jeno observes, looking around the room as if he was finding something to answer some sort of question in his mind. Jaemin could only watch him awkwardly. He had no idea what the other boy was still doing in his newly vacated room. <em> This is going beyond pleasantries.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Anyways,” Jeno suddenly declares. “It’s summertime, so what on earth are you working on?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin spares a glance back at his almost finished papers before responding rather plainly, “I’m working.”</p><p> </p><p>“For your company? Wow, I’m not even allowed to be in the managerial level yet before I’m at least in my 2nd year of college,” Jeno shares, amazement leaking into his tone as he stares at Jaemin with the same kind of emotion.</p><p> </p><p>The younger boy shifts uncomfortably. He was sure that this was beyond pleasantries now. <em> Why is he even telling me all this? </em></p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not for the company. I started my own company a couple of years ago. That’s what I’m working on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Jeno says, amping up the wonder to a whole other level. “You have your own company? That’s so cool! You must’ve been really good to have to work so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really,” Jaemin dismisses. “I started out when I was 14 and had a lot of resources so it was pretty easy to go from there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, you were 14! At 14, I was still fighting with Mark hyung and Donghyuck over who’s the best Lee,” Jeno insists. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, Jaemin retreats. “I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>A rather unwelcomed silence settled in between them. Jeno seemed to be waiting for him to maybe say something in hopes of having a conversation, but the latter was still too new in this kind of territory. He wanted nothing more than to have his peace back.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, it was Jeno who spoke up, “It’s almost dinner time soon. Do you want to get takeout or something cooked?”</p><p> </p><p>“I brought over some potato pizza. It’s in the fridge right now. We can have those for dinner, if that’s alright with you,” Jaemin offers. </p><p> </p><p>The other brightens at the statement and excitedly says, “Really? That’s awesome! I forgot to bring something for you though. I’ll make it up to you, promise.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Okay, what? </em>Jaemin is beyond bewildered at the statement. He doesn’t mind reciprocity at all, but something about the promise seemed to be too companionable for his liking.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that’s unnecessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t change my mind,” Jeno stubbornly claims, giving him a- oh my god is that a pout? <em> The fuck is happening. </em>“I’ll go set up my room. We can eat together at around 8?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no need for that,” Jaemin finds himself rejecting. “I ate a lot before going here and I still have some more work to do. You can go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>He sees it. He sees the way Jeno deflates at his refusal and, for a brief second, he considers retracting his statement. It wasn’t a pleasant look on the other’s face, but logically, he knows that this - whatever Jeno was trying to do - will only be detrimental to their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone knows that the more you know a person, the higher the chance of a falling out to occur.</p><p> </p><p>Their relationship was first, and foremost, a business deal. Marriage is just the socially accepted term. No one ever liked calling it what it was - an opportunity. It was simply another move in this twisted game of wealth that they are subjected to except that there is no chance of winning. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Jeno softly mumbles. “Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>Stiffly, Jaemin agrees. “Until then.”</p><p> </p><p>With one last small smile, Jeno walks out of the room, leaving the younger boy back to his solitude. There was this soft tug of guilt that pulled on Jaemin’s forgotten heartstrings that annoyed him to no end. He couldn’t help but think of the sensation as an incessant reminder of how he failed at making his supposed partner happy. </p><p> </p><p><em> But this is for the better </em> , he tries to convince himself. <em> Emotions will bring you nothing but pain, hurt, and loss. This is too important of a deal for me to screw it up. </em></p><p> </p><p>Determined to hold onto the threat, Jaemin ignores the constant knock of regret until it faded between the lines of his work. He didn’t bother with music anymore, focusing only on the papers in front of him with a one-track mind as the world around and inside him disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>He was too afraid to step away from the distraction. He didn’t want to see what he’ll find if he ventures inside the complicated mess that is his feelings. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe he would see how happiness feels at the mere thought of being addressed in such a friendly manner. Maybe he would experience the sadness of the situation and cry over the unfair treatment of it all. Maybe he would allow want to fester within him until it bursts into action. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe, he will find the courage to stand up for himself and fight for a life he could only dream of.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that was just wishful thinking. Jaemin has, and will always be nothing more than a puppet for his father to use in order to achieve success. The more a puppet thinks, the more it convinces itself that it’s a human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this is a rather fast update but I've been itching to write it down haha </p><p>kachow</p><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Change Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaemin decides to try out a new method but is left questioning if this marriage was worth losing to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s been a week since they had moved in together and since then, Jeno hasn’t ceased to amaze Jaemin. Every day, the older boy always attempted to talk to him by asking questions, to which he usually replies with a dry answer, or by constantly sharing stories in hopes for Jaemin to jump in and carelessly laugh along. There were times when he nearly indulged in the boy’s attempts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lee Jeno was quite a scary man, Jaemin finds. He wasn’t as threatening as many other businessmen he’d interacted with, but something about the...the unabashed way of his speech that somehow tricks Jaemin into mindlessly saying something was far more terrifying than the greedy hands he had to shake. As such, he makes sure that he places as much distance as he could within their 200 square meter apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As such, it comes as no surprise to him when Jeno barges inside his room on a calm Saturday afternoon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Na. You’re going to stop working and </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> are going to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin looks up from the project proposal he was reviewing and stares at the fiery determination in the older boy’s face. For a few seconds, he gauges the situation, desperately wanting to avoid what is to come. But based on the defensive stance that Jeno was unconsciously standing, there seems to be no other option. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another beat passes and he sighs. “Alright. Let’s take this to the living room?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We’re talking right here. Right now,” Jeno demands, plopping himself on to Jaemin’s pristine king-sized bed. He glared at the younger challengingly, as if daring to kick him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, I won’t. I don’t wish for punishment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin slowly makes his way towards the edge of the bed, as far as he could from Jeno, and hesitantly takes a seat. The other boy merely rolls his eyes and scoffs, stubbornly closing the gap between them until their knees are knocking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the contact, Jaemin freezes and feels his eyes widen in surprise. A string of </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> chanted throughout his mind as he tries to compute what is happening. The older one, however, gives him a small smile and lays a hand on top of Jaemin’s withdrawing knee. “I don’t bite.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain to mouth filter seems to malfunction because dumbly, he states, “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno stops, shock plastered on his face as he comprehends the words that stumble out of his mouth. For a brief moment, Jaemin fears that he had slipped up. This was the time where Jeno would scold him for being so careless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve done it now, Jaemin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of a clipped warning or a passive comment like he was expecting, Jeno surprises him by letting out a gleeful laugh. He clasped his hands together in joy and exclaims, “Oh my gosh, I did not think you’d say something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The faint feeling of a flush overtakes Jaemin’s face. Embarrassedly, he tries to save face by meekly saying, “I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jeno shouts, waving his hands around in disagreement, and continues, “There’s nothing to be sorry about. At all! I like it when you’re not so guarded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stiffens at the admission and monotonously asks in a desperate attempt to move forward, “What did you want to talk to me about in the first place?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The delight that had painted the other’s features immediately shifted to a more serious, resolved expression. It was silent for a while, Jeno observing the young boy carefully while the latter did his best to maintain eye contact as he internally fought his urge to flee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever runs away is the weaker one,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he remembers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jeno speaks up, “I know that this whole thing between us isn’t, uh, ideal? Yeah, that’s it. If we could, we probably would’ve married someone else at a different time. But this is our reality now, and I really want to make the most of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s negotiating,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin realizes. Almost instantly, he relaxes and follows along. If there was anything he could do, it was to do business. Hurriedly, he wracks his brain for something that he needed from the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon recalling Jeno’s words, Jaemin forms an idea - well, more of a question really, one that has been plaguing his mind ever since he had heard of their union. “Why did you accept?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jeno asks, clearly not expecting Jaemin to reply with a question, much less a rather personal one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the younger boy persisted, “From what I know of you and your family, it is rather rare for you to accept someone outside your group of partners. We aren’t as affluent nor as prominent as many other businesses out there, so why? Why accept a marriage that is not beneficial to you whatsoever?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Not everything is about benefit,” Jeno quickly retorts. At the response, Jaemin raises his eyebrow questioningly. The statement alone was probably one of the fakest things he has ever heard, especially coming from someone as influential as a Lee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jaemin sends him a look, silently requesting for him to expound, Jeno confirms, “You really wanna know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger wordlessly nods in response. Jeno, struck with a brilliant idea, smiles mischievously and cheekily says, “I’ll only tell you if you answer my question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jaemin easily agrees. There was nothing interesting about him, so he wasn’t afraid of confiding anything groundbreaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you start your business?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin blinks in confusion. Out of everything that he thought Jeno would ask, not once did it cross his mind that he would be interested in his small business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I checked it out when you told me about it. I read the reviews and comments, and it seems like you work as a really good businessman. You know how manufacturing companies are - with health and moral violations, and all,” Jeno rambles on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, sure your assistant? Probably your assistant, was the one legally responsible for the business, but it seemed that everyone knew you were the one really in charge. That’s insane! You built the company on your own, maybe with some other people too, but you just got the rights to it last year! Wow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno,” Jaemin interrupts. “You're going off-topic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right,” Jeno chuckles sheepishly, a hand coming up to rub behind his nape. Once he’s gathered his thoughts well enough, he asks, “My question is why. Why did you make a business? From what I know, you went through so much stuff and had to deal with a lot of bad attention. All at 14.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s simple. I wanted to prove that I was capable enough to run a business,” Jaemin easily answers. He internally gloats, patting himself on the back at giving less important information in return for more pertinent ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why do you have to prove yourself?” Jeno presses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh hell no. This is beyond our agreement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a subtle effort to regain control of the situation, Jaemin steers the attention to Jeno. “One question for another. You still haven’t answered mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno puffs out an air of frustration and grumbles, “Fine, okay. You’re asking why the proposal was accepted right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Jaemin’s confirmation, Jeno bulldozes on, “Well, hmmm, now don’t be worried but let’s just say that our family has heard of you, Na Jaemin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference between me and the other rich kids out there? I’m rather certain that every other family does that,” Jaemin replies, making sure that the other is aware of where his confusion is coming from. His question wasn’t answered after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a point there,” Jeno sighs. “Alright, fine. We know someone, an insider, actually insiders I guess, from your business, and have heard many things about you lot. Least to say, we have all agreed that you would be a wonderful addition to the group.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a much shyer tone, he adds, “I, uh, I volunteered for the position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Choosing to overlook the implications of the last sentence, Jaemin clings unto the concerning piece of information that the other had let slip out. “What do you mean you have insiders? Who are they?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh, uh,” Jeno tuts, smiling evilly as he reiterates Jaemin’s condition, “One question for another, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stops himself from grumbling and merely nods, a silent gesture for the other to ask. Jeno takes the opportunity and asks, “Why do you need to prove yourself? I’m sure your dad will be proud of you no matter what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sardonic chuckle escaped Jaemin’s lips before he could stop himself. Quickly catching his mouth from incriminating his father any further, he shakes his head, “I’m afraid I won’t be answering your question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t find out who our insiders are!” Jeno shouts in defense as if he’s offering something that Jaemin couldn’t refuse. Jokes on him, however, the younger has already begun drafting a plan in his head to weed out possible rats in either his or the family’s business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I’ll find out sooner or later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I literally know who they are. You would rather take your time and resources when I could just tell you? Just answer me and this will all be over,” Jeno complains, trying for the other to understand incredulity of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware,” Jaemin nonchalantly answers. “But I don’t think disclosing my answer to you will be beneficial to anyone. I believe that there’s nothing to be gained from this negotiation any longer when I could get the answer on my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno stares at him in bewilderment, an array of incomprehensible emotions passing by his face as he scorns, “This - I want to talk to you about this as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk about what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting too impersonal about everything! As if, as if you don’t even wanna try and make this whole thing better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin, once again, raises an eyebrow inquisitively and responds, “I don’t see the problem with my behaviour. We are both aware of the context of the situation, so there is no need to force a connection.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of surprise, or even anger, like Jaemin haad been expecting, disappointment marred the boy’s lively face. The faint feeling of guilt alerted his senses, almost forcing him to apologize and grovel over whatever he had done wrong but he remained steadfast. There was no way he would allow a man, heck a boy, that he had known for merely a week break him into expressing something outside of his comfort zone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you think like that,” Jeno snips. The unfamiliar coldness of his tone nips uncomfortably at Jaemin’s skin. “If you want it like this, so be it. I’ll be sleeping over my cousin’s house for tonight if you care at all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned, Jaemin could only mutely nod at Jeno’s words. The sudden change in the other’s personality gave him such a whiplash that he had a hard time connecting his image of Jeno to the one in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno, on the other hand, doesn’t spare him another glance, merely standing up from his seat and wordlessly walks away. Jaemin could only stare at the retreating figure helplessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his choice. He had wanted to be left alone, and maybe, for now, he’s got it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is for the better</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminds himself as he settles back on his desk and resumes his work. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s good that you and Jeno have nothing to do with each other. Fewer complications.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had managed to drown himself in work long enough for day to turn into night. It wasn’t only until his stomach growled in anger did he tear himself away from the countless words that he has yet to comprehend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he had nothing left to occupy his mind, Jaemin couldn’t help but notice the difference around the apartment. Without Jeno’s presence, everything seemed to revert back into just another lifeless, luxurious unit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was used to having some kind of noise around him, the scurrying of maids outside his door, the sound of his papers being shuffled around or a pen scribbling notes, and even, Jeno’s constant bustling around the place, but never this. Never was he left alone in silence willingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uncomfortable with the quiet atmosphere, he quickly grabs a snack out of the weekly stocked pantry - a granola bar he finds out later - and dashes back into his room. Even after his dinner and as he tries to resume his work, the deafening sound of silence followed him, threatening to overpower his sanity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of desperately attempting a productive night, Jaemin deems it useless. No matter what he did, he couldn’t shake off the stillness of it all - of how empty and quiet everything was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, unlike the others, he sleeps with music playing in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he woke up the next day, the unease that had lulled him into slumber came back tenfold. The music was still playing, burning through the plethora of songs saved from his personal phone, and provided him a bit of comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miserably, he thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This inexplicable feeling is still here. Will I be able to work?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pathetic tries at working last night flashed through his mind and he groans, sinking himself back into his large bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What will I do? Take a rest?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the thought, Jaemin immediately shoots down the idea. Rest is only acceptable at night. He had never allowed himself to have one day of “rest”, and there was no way he was going to start now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still, what else must I do</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coincidentally, just as he was about to say screw it and power through the rest of his papers, his stomach roared, begging for sustenance. An idea strikes him, excitement coursing through his veins as he thinks about it more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never been allowed to indulge in many activities, and now that he was alone, it was a rather good chance for him to do something about it. The little act of rebellion ignited something in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could talk himself out of it, Jaemin quickly moves to grab his phone on the nightstand, fumbling a bit to turn off the music, and scrolls through the long list of contacts in his work phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he finds who he was looking for, he immediately presses the call option. As expected, the call was picked up by the second ring and Jonghyun’s deep voice floats through the device, “Hello, young master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, I need you to do me a favour,” Jaemin requests, cutting straight to the chase. The silence within the apartment was driving him to do many unusual things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you get Rin noona’s recipe for the, what’s it called, kimchi jiggae?” he asks, fully aware that his stumbling probably confirmed to the other whatever suspicions may have alerted that something was off, but right now Jaemin doesn’t care. This, he thinks, is the best solution to his problem right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not missing a beat, Jonghyun clarifies, “Of course, young master. Would you require the ingredients as well?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe so. We only have packaged snacks and meals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do, young master. I will be there in approximately an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin debates for a moment, before eventually giving in to his slipping sanity and bids, “Wonderful, see you then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly hangs up the phone, heart beating loudly in his chest as he tries to convince himself that it was alright - that it was acceptable to extend pleasantries to people who are considered below him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I feel like such a teenager, rebelling like this all over again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To appease the shame that had crawled under his skin, he forced himself to sit down on his chair and to power through a good portion of his budget plan. The music resumed, echoing throughout the bedroom as he tried to ignore his mind and mechanically work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the ping from his phone that brought him back to reality. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung’s here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin glances back at the excel sheet on his laptop and hesitates. He had been doing slow, but good work and he was afraid that if he stepped away, it would all disappear. But Jonghyun was there per his request. He had to follow through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Begrudgingly, he peels himself away from his work and nears the entrance. Despite Jonghyun knowing everything about the apartment - passcode, security, and the likes - Jaemin still had to give him permission to enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, young master,” Jonghyun says. Jaemin couldn’t decipher the expression in the other’s face. At times like this, he wishes that the other wasn’t so professional. In comparison, he feels like too much of a child standing beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless, he greets, “Hi hyung,” and moves to step away from the entrance in order to give the older some space to go inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, Jonghyun doesn’t accept the invitation and waits until Jaemin is at least five steps away from him to enter. The younger sighs in defeat. Though it was a given that he must be respected by his employees, the actions of the other only served as a reminder as to why rebellion, no matter how small, will always be futile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, young master, but Rin-ssi refused to share her recipe,” Jonghyun states once his shoes have been properly tucked away. Before Jaemin could say anything, though, the assistant interjects, “She stubbornly requested that you video call her as you cook.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange, warm feeling settled inside him as he answered, with a clipped tone, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin simply watches as Jonghyun gracefully moves around and places the groceries atop the kitchen island. Once everything was settled, Jaemin asserts, “Thank you for accepting this ridiculous favour. You may leave now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, young master,” Jonghyun responds, back ramrod straight as he bows politely. “If I may, I would like to ask a rather personal question if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say that Jaemin was shocked was a complete understatement. Not once in his life has Jonghyun ever asked him anything beyond professional and polite conversations. A few seconds probably has passed, silence stretching for too long, until he manages to choke out, “Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun gives him a small smile as if to assure the nervous boy that nothing bad was going to happen - the action only worrying Jaemin even more at the rare instance - and speaks, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, okay, what the actual fuck is happening right now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his brain yells at him. The confusion and bewilderment must’ve been apparent on his face because, if possible, a tinge of fondness twinkled in Jonghyun’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly, the older man explains, “I’m afraid that I no longer am aware of your well-being as much as I used to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jaemin mumbles dumbly. “I’m alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me for being so crass, but from your recent request, I would beg to differ,” Jonghyun firmly refutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is certainly not how an employee is supposed to be concerned about</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a distant voice warned him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should be fired. This is very unprofessional.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a louder, more Jaemin sounding voice snaps back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is Jonghyun hyung. He’s not just any other employee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, despite all the warnings in his head, he truthfully answers, “It’s too quiet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comprehension floods Jonghyun’s face and slowly, he nods, “I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what happened to Lee Jeno-ssi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He left,” Jaemin bluntly states, deeming the conversation over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun, however, looks at him imploringly. The silent, observant expression unnerving Jaemin enough to give in and expound, “In his opinion, I was too distant and once he found out that I was unwilling to make any attempts at forming a connection with him. So, he left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man doesn’t speak for a while, slowly nodding first as he gathers his thoughts, assumedly piecing things together, before eventually stating, “I understand, young master. Forgive me for stepping out of line, but I believe that keeping your distance would only prove to be more detrimental than beneficial.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the reasoning behind your conclusion?” Jaemin, without missing a beat, blurts. Out of everyone, he had never expected his stoic assistant to be disagreeing with keeping things strictly professional.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Having connections and building relationships, especially with your soon to be husband, is much more effective. I understand that what I’m saying is a rarity among the world of business, but from my perspective, I do think that there is no threat if you decide to go beyond pleasantries with Lee Jeno-ssi,” Jonghyun explains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was silent as he let Jonghyun’s words sink into his brain. It was logical, of course - as to be expected from the man - but still, he hesitated. He has worked with a lot of people before and probably has done some actions that, to the normal children of his age, seems too daunting. This, by far, is probably one of the harder things he was proposed to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final nail to the coffin, however, was when Jonghyun reminded, “We can’t lose this merger, young master. I’m afraid that you must do what it takes to maintain this relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The underlying threat of Jeno easily leaving their merger was loudly heard by the younger. Mentally, he berates himself for overlooking such a huge possibility. He had been too blinded by his own belief of what is best that he hadn’t realized that Jeno had a different perspective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then again, this was the first time that he encountered a conflict upon his approach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fear that I have overstayed my welcome. I shall get going, young master,” Jonghyun states, startling the young boy from his thought process. Wordlessly, Jaemin nods, not minding the other as he bowed out of courtesy and excused himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Jonghyun could cross the threshold though, Jaemin suddenly remembers something and he calls out to the other. In response, Jonghyun halts his movements and turns to face his employer. “Yes, young master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve received information that some people from the company have been leaking insider information to the Lee Group and possibly their partners. There might be other companies who are being fed classified information, so I will require your assistance to find them out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun, unfazed by the new knowledge, curtly nods. For as long as he had worked for the Na’s, there has always been a constant threat of moles within the company. He has even heard numerous stories from the higher-ups, who have been around far longer than Jaemin had been born, of trusted employees who turned out to be the biggest sellouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, young master. I will begin investigating as soon as I get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyung. You may go back to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder gives one last brief bow and exits the premises, leaving Jaemin alone with his thoughts. With Jonghyun’s, admittedly unsolicited advice, he is left to reconsider his approach towards the marriage. Before he could delve into transforming his methods, his stomach once again rumbled angrily, reminding him of why Jonghyun came by in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He schedules his brainstorming for a later hour and right now, focuses on his current activity. Without hesitation, he gets his work phone and calls up Rin. Leaving the phone on speaker in the middle of the groceries atop the island, Jaemin begins prepping what he assumes he needs. Just as he was bringing out a sleek, unused pan, he hears the ringing sound stop, and in comes Rin’s sweet, excited voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young master!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin couldn’t stop the smile that graced his face at the familiarity of the sound. Quickly composing himself, he stands straight up and replies, “Hi, noona. Hyung told me that I needed to call you in order to get the recipe for your fried rice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Forgive me for my brash condition, but cooking has always been an activity that you and I have had wanted to indulge in but wasn’t allowed to so I would appreciate it if I at least be here through video while you cook for the first time,” Rin explained, hurriedly adding at the end, “If that’s alright with you, sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A strange warmth settled in his chest. Overwhelmed by the pleasantly new feeling, Jaemin overlooks the boundary that is clearly being crossed and says, “That’s alright. Without proper guidance, I might end up causing more collateral damage than what this meal is worth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, with a much more hesitant tone, he requests, “In order to be sure that I am being efficient, would you mind if we turn this into a video call?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it weren’t for how keen he was in finding out the answer, Jaemin would’ve probably missed the faint sound of Rin’s breath hitching before she stuttered out, “O-Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin ignores the slight tinge of happiness that came up, and arranges his phone in a way that captures him and his surroundings well before requesting for video. Not a second later, Rin accepts and soon enough he finds himself staring at the face of comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, noona.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, young master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a while. Despite being used to going weeks and maybe months not seeing his personal maid, something about seeing the woman’s face on the screen right now had hit Jaemin differently. However, before he could delve further into...whatever this phenomenon was, he catches his sentimentality and snaps, “Alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What items do I need to prepare beforehand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the question, Rin comes to life. With a firm and gentle demeanor, the elder woman begins to instruct Jaemin as to what to do step by step. She occasionally, and quite happily, Jaemin might add, slipped up her professional tone in favour of updating him about his family and grandchildren. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin, though, didn’t mind. He never had a life to talk about, so he easily welcomed the tales of the woman. Throughout the process, he began playing music in the background, a way to fill the silence when neither he nor Rin said anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was oddly euphoric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For as long as he could remember, Jaemin felt at peace. He discovers that he liked cooking, even more so with Rin kindly coaching him through it all and his chosen music playing throughout the whole thing. He almost didn’t want this moment to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not going to be able to work properly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an evil, indulgent part of him reasons. The idea plants itself in his mind, tossing back and forth in between his different sides of reasoning. Normally it takes a long time for him to reach a decision before every, or at least majority, of his viewpoints agree on a course of action, but this time, it was instantaneous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he asks, “I am suddenly craving for fried rice alongside the jiggae. Would you mind teaching me how to make one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin merely smiles softly and responds, “Of course, young master. If you have an extra, undirtied pan, you may use that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin nods and quickly moves underneath the cupboard to reach for another overpriced pan. Just as he was about to place the oil over the medium heated pan, a voice startled the poor boy out of his concentration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a pounding heart and instinct kicking in, Jaemin turns around from his spot and almost readies himself in a fighting stance, fully intending to use years of self-defense lessons for his advantage. At the sight of his fiancé, however, he loosens up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I-I see that,” Jeno replies, wide eyes roaming around the room in a flabbergasted manor. “I didn’t know you cooked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. I simply had the urge to try it out,” Jaemin replies, keeping his tone clipped as he moves back to the task at hand. He still felt uncomfortable at what he had to do to repair the situation with Jeno, so instead, he focused on cooking his already mixed egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is very strange of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin freezes at the observation, refusing to face the other as he savoured the sound of the oil hissing upon contact with the produce. He chooses to remain quiet, thinking that his silence would be enough of an answer for the other to move on. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, Jeno was beside him, observing the younger’s actions as Jaemin messed around with the egg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you cooking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“An egg,” Jaemin states dumbly, quietly wondering to himself why Jeno would ask when clearly, the answer was obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry young masters, but sir, please do add salt on the egg. It would give a lot more flavour,” Rin interrupts, reminding Jaemin of the other person technically in the room. Trying to fight down the flush that threatened to take over his face, Jaemin nods determinedly, scurrying around to reach over for salt, and mumbles, “Thank you, Rin-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rin-san?” Jeno repeats, confusion lacing his tone and expression as he looks between Jaemin and the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jaemin could decide what to do, Rin steps up and introduces, “Good afternoon, Lee Jeno-ssi. My name is Rin. I’ve been Na Jaemin-ssi’s personal maid since he’s been a child. I am also Japanese, hence why young master refers to me as such.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Comprehension flashes through Jeno’s eyes and quickly, he greets, “Nice to meet you, Rin-san. I assume that you know about me, but I would still like to properly introduce myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older boy straightens his back and continues, “My name is Lee Jeno. I’m 19 years old, turning 20 in a few months, and I’m about to start college in NCT U this year. I will be studying Business Management and will be marrying Na Jaemin soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin, feeling slightly out of place, tears his eyes away from the egg for a moment and watches Rin give Jeno a smile normally reserved for him and other selected maids. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Jeno-ssi. Please take good care of Jaemin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the plea, both Jaemin and Jeno paused in shock. The former wanted to say something, but got distracted by the fully cooked egg still on the sizzling hot pan. As quick as he could, he turns off the stove and rummages for a plate to transfer the food to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Jeno replies rather sadly, “I’m afraid that he won’t let me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Rin softly says. “Whatever happens, you are my young master now as well. I would do my best to help the both of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem awfully attached to him,” Jeno comments. From what he can gather, Rin had a very motherly vibe, making him wonder more about who the person that Na Jaemin is if he, of all people, manages to capture this sweet woman’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Rin admits, unashamed. “Young master has gone through some stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, to Jeno’s surprise, she eyes him knowingly and states, “But you are aware of some things, aren’t you, Jeno-ssi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jeno could ask any further, Jaemin returns with a hot plate of egg in his hand and says, “Rin-san, I’m afraid I have taken too much of your time already. I can handle the rest of the cooking from now on, you may leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rin doesn’t say anything else suspicious, simply nodding in response and bidding her goodbye. Once the call was ended, Jaemin and Jeno were left to their devices, a rather awkward atmosphere settled between them. The Mamma Mia soundtrack was the only sound floating around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stupidly, Jeno flounders, “I didn’t know you liked Mamma Mia.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin, always awkward outside shallow conversations, says, “It’s one of the movies I remember most as a child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, child Jaemin liked it, huh,” Jeno responds. He hums for a bit and makes an exaggerated thinking face. “I’ve thought about it and I think you were absolutely adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unwillingly, a blush dusts Jaemin’s pale cheeks. Not liking how vulnerable he felt, Jaemin maintains his composure and states, “Will you continue standing here or will you help me finish making fried rice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger didn’t seem to be aware of the impact of his statement. It was practically an invitation for some kind of bonding activity, but if Jaemin saw no problem with it then who was Jeno to question? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the question, Jaemin easily finds himself slipping into an authoritative role and begins instructing the other as to what to do. He’s confident of his knowledge so it was rather easy for him to take control of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he finds himself sitting across from Jeno, for the first time, at their dining table. Despite it being his own volition, Jaemin feels himself physically recoiling from the presence of another person within his vicinity. It was really strange for him to be with someone during meal times - no, not even in meal times. It was strange for him to be with someone in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno seems to be comfortable though. The older boy settles all too quickly and all too near for Jaemin’s liking, but chooses to hold his tongue. Jonghyun’s words were still echoing at the back of his mind - a faint warning for Jaemin not to revert to what is familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is good!” Jeno happily exclaims, mouth still stuffed with food so his voice came out muffled. It was such a sight to see. Not once has Jaemin seen someone act in such a way, so naturally, he moves to fix it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t speak with your mouth open,” he reprimands, the statement causing Jeno to stop in his movements, even going as far to halt in chewing, and stares blankly at Jaemin. For a second, the younger fears that he’s done it again. He’s screwed up once again, and this time, Jeno would leave for good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Father’s going to kill me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In contrast to what he expected though, Jeno begins laughing loudly, the sound of it booming throughout the once empty space. Jaemin only manages to move into action when Jeno begins choking. Quickly, he rushes to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and delivers it to his, hopefully, still alive partner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Jeno seems to have managed to swallow down the food lodged in his throat and had begun calming down. Still, the older eagerly slurps down the water offered to him, finishing the glass within three large gulps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin could only stare at the other worriedly as Jeno catches his breath. He only had to wait a few seconds more until the older man finally looked at him, smiling as if he wasn’t just on the verge of death beforehand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be more careful while you’re eating,” Jaemin scolds, prompting the smile on Jeno’s face to widen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry,” he replies, eyes turning into crescents as he explains, “You just really sounded like my mom just now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A question crosses Jaemin’s mind. He was about to keep it right there - unspoken in his mind forever, but a flash of Jonghyun’s advice passes through his reasoning, and he decides to speak it out into existence. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Jeno mindlessly trails off, already reaching out to gather more food on his plate, and continues with a high, mimicking tone, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eat with your mouth closed, be careful while eating,</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff. Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Jaemin admits, slightly picking on his food. He has eaten enough to not be hungry, but still, logically, knows that he should eat more to sustain himself throughout the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Jeno repeats as if reiterating his statement would be enough for the answer to be conveyed. When Jaemin remains silent, he expounds, “My mom would always nag at me for my manners and other stuff like...like school!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, Jaemin thinks he understands more now. “I’m flattered at the comparison then. I’m sure that Mrs. Lee is a wonderful woman.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of saying anything else about the topic, Jeno decides to cling unto one fact and corrects, “Kim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom. Well, technically she’s my step-mom, but I consider her my mother. Anyways, my step-mom likes using her last name, which is Kim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jaemin mutters, cursing himself at his ignorance. He should’ve known it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why didn’t I know about it? How could I have overlooked such a simple fact?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing that the other must’ve been surprised from the information, Jeno was quick to comfort, “Don’t worry. It’s kind of a secret within our group so don’t beat yourself up for it. Since you’re gonna be part of our group, I thought you should know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Jeno’s reassurance, a semblance of relief floods through Jaemin’s mind. Choosing to ignore the new information and the foreign sensation of being called part of a family, Jaemin asks, “May I ask what happened to your biological mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, she died during childbirth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My condolences,” Jaemin awkwardly offers, not knowing how to handle the situation. Jeno didn’t seem to mind if by the way, he continued eating with much gusto meant anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Jeno dismisses, making sure to swallow his food before speaking. “I didn’t really know her that well so I wasn’t very affected by it. Papa married Mama when I was four years old and I even got a step-brother out of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Jaemin ends the conversation, satisfied by his first attempt at reparation. As he begins to eat his food once again, Jeno decides to turn things around and begin questioning, “What about you? I’ve only heard of your father. How is your mother like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first instinct was to deflect and shift topics, but this had to be different. Jeno was unlike the other people he had worked with before, therefore he couldn’t follow his normal logic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. My parents divorced when I was young,” Jaemin replies, answering simultaneously truthfully and vaguely at the same time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A good balance, I believe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, shit, right. I know that. Donghyuck told me that. Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Jeno rambles, eyes frantically looking at him apologetically. The frightened expression on the other’s face vaguely reminded him of a cartoon he had once seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At such a reminder, Jaemin lightly chuckles. “It’s nothing to be worried about. My mother basically disappeared and ensured her privacy, so I understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patiently waits for a reply from the other, but Jeno merely stares at him, something akin to amazement on his face. Consciously, the younger touches his face and asks, “Did I make a mess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno shakes his head, amazement shifting into a more satisfied smile as he states, “That was the first time I think I’ve seen you actually smile.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin freezes at the observation. Had he actually loosened up enough for such an unsightly expression to grace his face? Quickly, he reverts back to his normally stoic demeanor and apologizes, “I’m sorry about that. I’ll make sure not to do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The satisfaction that twinkled within Jeno’s eyes dimmed, disappointment taking its place instead. With a sigh, the older boy dropped his utensils and said, “Were you actually serious earlier? When you said that you’d prefer being distant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Personally, I do believe that keeping our distance would be the most effective,” Jaemin prefaces, taking note of the way defeat moved into the other’s face. Undeterred by the familiar emotion, he continues, “But I’ve consulted with someone about the situation and I’ve come to realize that my typical approach might not be the most effective.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shock that Jeno must’ve been feeling was practically palpable. Jaemin didn’t have to carefully dissect the minuscule changes within the other’s stance to know that the older had clearly not been expecting his statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha-? I mean, huh? I-I don’t think I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went into the agreement with the mindset of a business deal. I see now that this is a partnership and I must treat it as such.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno blinks multiple times, trying to comprehend the turn of events. A brief flash of dismay passes by his ever-changing expression, before saying, “Well, it’s a start, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin didn’t have enough time to question the meaning behind the statement since the elder had immediately powered through and begun listing, “If that’s how you feel then I guess I should lay the ground rules for our partnership.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First, give me your number. It would be good for us to keep in contact and maintain an amicable relationship,” Jeno states, eyeing Jaemin warily, waiting for a protest or a disagreement. When he gets none, he continues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secondly, it would be great for us to have our meals together. I understand that sometimes we won’t be able to do it ‘cause we might get too busy but I really want to have meal times together as much as we could,” Jeno continues, this time refusing to look at the younger boy in favour of intensely looking at his plate. “And if you’re busy, I’d like it if you texted me as a heads up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other was fidgeting nervously. Jaemin didn’t like it - he didn’t like seeing the boy looking so anxious around him, even more so that it could probably be because of him that made Jeno like this, didn’t sit too well with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Against his better judgment, Jaemin quietly mumbles, “That’s fine with me. Is there anything else you request?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Relief and surprise took over Jeno’s behaviour. Upon noticing how dumb he probably looked, Jeno hurriedly adds, “Yes! Uh, yeah, I have one last thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I,” he trails off, stalling long enough to gather his courage, and meekly demands, “I would like it if, once a week, we would have a movie night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A movie night?” Jaemin repeats, trying to wrap himself from the unexpected request but nonetheless attempts to maintain a calm composure. “I’m assuming that means a night of simply watching movies?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno nods in confirmation, prompting the younger boy to answer, “That seems fine. I think I can make time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large, eye disappearing smile overtook Jeno’s face and he happily states, “Nice! That’s really awesome! We can start today? How about Mamma Mia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long will this movie night event take?” Jaemin asks, wanting to confirm a time slot so he can schedule and plan everything accordingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno, already getting used to how socially inept Jaemin was, simply replies, “Normally, movie nights are all night long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That seems rather useless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would anyone spend time doing something so unproductive? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaemin almost wanted to say, the refusal right at the tip of his tongue, but he held it back. He had promised himself and to his father that he was going to do whatever it takes to keep this merger alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if it means sacrificing work time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, he says, “All right. I’m afraid that I will have to retire for the rest of the afternoon to finish some work to prepare for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno makes a noise of agreement before saying, “You still have to finish lunch though. You haven’t touched your food as much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as if his mouth had a mind of its own, Jaemin finds himself mumbling, </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Look who’s the mom now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked by his attitude, Jaemin focuses on finishing the food in front of him. He barely hears the other laugh and gleefully continues on with a story, something related to his family he knows, but he was too caught up in the mild panic going on in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a span of a few minutes with Jeno and his newfound approach, Jaemin had been too loose-lipped. It was challenging for sure, and at first, he was renewed with such vigor, but now he wasn’t so sure. He hadn’t realized that by forming a connection, he would have to reveal a side of him that was beyond professional. A side that he, himself, is unaware of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too caught up in his thoughts, Jaemin mindlessly accepted Jeno’s offer of cleaning up for the both of them and retreated back to his room with his personal and work phones. Once he was in the safety of his loneliness, the younger allowed himself to tiredly sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were muddled with the implications and consequences of this new method. He was going to have a long, drawn-out debate with himself about the change, but right now, he doesn’t have the time. Warily eyeing the leftover papers and opened excel sheets on his desk, Jaemin dragged himself towards the seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just do this, Jaemin. This is easier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, he loses himself among the numbers and plans. There was always some sense of comfort in this bland, repetitive routine. At the back of his mind, he knows that it’s weird, but Jaemin loved how logical and easy it was to gather enough information for the best step to take. He didn’t have to bother with the complexities of human interaction and emotion. This is what he lives for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sadly, Jeno comes knocking on his door a few hours later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was still struggling with how to act around his soon to be husband, the blurred line between professional and personal had not been drawn and he was left floundering around, not knowing what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mechanically sat down, politely nodding along as Jeno excitedly prattled on and on about….something. Jaemin isn’t quite sure. He was too busy observing the other to hear what was being said. Vaguely, he understands that Jeno has never seen Mamma Mia but has heard of the songs from his older cousin and that while he was working, the older boy had prepared the living room for a faux sleepover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were fluffy blankets, soft pillows, and even a large Manhattan-style pizza littered with some coca-cola laid just for them. If Rin could see them, Jaemin’s head would’ve been served alongside the grease, but he didn’t argue. He merely settled on the couch, sitting the way his father had taught him, and tried to eat a slice offered to him as neatly as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Jeno had deemed everything ready, he immediately sat beside the younger boy. Admittedly, Jaemin felt uncomfortable at the proximity but since he didn’t want to seem rude, he remained rooted on his spot and merely tensed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The opening sound of Amanda Seyfried’s voice filtered through the silence, but all Jaemin could focus on was the warmth that emanated from the boy beside him. Jeno was too intrigued by the movie to notice the way Jaemin’s eyes roamed around, trying to gauge whatever it was that made him different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If anything, Jeno looked like another innocent boy that would probably cry out to their mother whenever something happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So why</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I so careless around him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t make any sense. Before he could ponder more about the possible methods Jeno is using on him, the same boy that plagues his mind turns to him and moves closer. Jaemin’s breath hitched, surprised by the movement and froze, watching the other’s eyes sparkle brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re missing the movie,” Jeno whispers. “And stop sitting like that. Get comfortable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, he listens and tries to loosen up. Unfortunately, his attempts come off awkward, prompting a cheerful laugh from the older. In response, Jeno pulls Jaemin closer, practically laying the boy on his chest as he does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stiffened, heart beating erratically as he tried to comprehend what was happening. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is inappropriate. Completely inappropriate. What am I doing? I need to move away.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though his brain had screamed at him to do so, his body refused to listen. The comfort and warmth were so new and uncomfortable yet, he welcomed it. It was as if he were a fly attracted to the light, coming closer and closer to salvation until he burns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” Jeno softly mumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their position, Jaemin couldn’t see the other’s face but already, despite the short time, he knows that there was a vulnerable, kind look painted on that dumb face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jaemin replies just as quiet. “This is alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, he concludes something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Jeno is dangerous, and if I’m not careful, I may end up losing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>took me along time bc im getting pretty busy but yay! it's done hehe</p><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Breach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I sense a disturbance in the force</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Jaemin rises from his bed, feeling oddly enthusiastic for the day. That was, of course, until he remembered the events of yesterday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fine. Normal, even. But not only was  Jaemin not used to indulgent, leisurely activities, but he was, even more so, perturbed by the friendly and affectionate actions that Jeno had been unknowingly doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Throughout the whole night, the Lee boy stuck close by Jaemin’s side, occasionally commenting on the movie and singing along to familiar songs, as if it was a common occurrence for them. For a long while, Jaemin almost believed that it was nothing - that this was indeed a normal event and that he was simply crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when he retired back to his room and saw a rather ominous text from his father, everything had come crashing down.  “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Report to me tomorrow. I expect satisfactory updates,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> it had read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re here for business,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he strictly reprimands himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adapt to the new method but you must find a way to keep it up without sacrificing too much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of clarity floods through his system as he realizes, with startling assurance, that this must be one of the reasons why his father had arranged this marriage. Other than the clear benefit that they would be getting, Jaemin needed to be tested. He needed to prove himself fit for inheriting the company by holding his own against the enigma that is Lee Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar sense of anger that he had grown accustomed to, once again flooded his entire being. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If that’s how it’s going to be, I’ll show him. I’ll show everyone that I’m capable enough to not only succeed, but to come out more amazing than anyone could’ve ever thought.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the promise on his mind, Jaemin hurriedly opened his work phone and called. As always, he had to wait for his father to pick up. He was never a priority, therefore he had to wait until the last minute before he could hear the deep, cold tone of his father through the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make this quick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Jaemin answers, “The relationship between me and Jeno has been more than pleasant. Within a few more days, I can almost ensure that there will be no threat of calling the merger of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Almost?” his father asks, mercilessly slicing through Jaemin’s attempt, and continues, “I won’t accept an almost, Jaemin. You need to secure this. Can’t you do just one thing correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will do so, father,” Jaemin monotonously replies, tamping down the instinctive need to apologize. Sorry will get him nowhere but more repercussions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better. Now, have you begun studying for your classes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Not yet, sir. I haven’t been properly enrolled as of yet since the enrollment period will be in another two months therefore I have no access to the curriculum and the syllabus of my classes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about making excuses?” comes his father’s terrifying voice. At the sound of it, Jaemin feels himself physically slink back and forces himself to stand ramrod straight. Mentally, however, he shuts down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not to make them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” his father croons condescendingly. “You have connections, Jaemin. You can easily get your hands on one of the previous students’ syllabus. Haven’t you thought of that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I haven’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you didn’t. I have to give everything to you. I will email Jonghyun about the request and will expect that by today you will begin studying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is all. Don’t disappoint me,” his father bids, sparing no room for argument as he hangs up. Jaemin was left, tensely resisting the urge to clench his hands and shout away his anger. Not wanting to simmer in his fury any longer, he automatically places his airpods on, begins blasting one of his playlists - the one full of angry rock music - and furiously works on his excel sheet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers quickly flew out through his keyboard, the sound probably loud and annoying, but none of it registered in his mind. He was mechanically working away as he channeled his irritation and pettiness to do something productive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as his resentment begins fading away, Jaemin feels a firm hand on his shoulder. Shocked by the sudden contact, he instinctively stands up, grabs the arm and twists it painfully towards the person’s back. When he doesn’t hear a yelp of pain like he had been expecting, quickly he removes his airpods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin, it’s me! Ow, ow, ow, it’s me, Jaeminnie!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon realizing who the intruder was and what he had done, Jaemin had hurriedly let go and moved away. Apologies come falling out of his mouth instantaneously. “Jeno! I’m really sorry! I thought you were an intruder or something and I panicked! Are you okay? Did I break something? Should I call an ambulance? I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin, chill,” Jeno laughs, stopping the other to prevent further panic. He moves his arm gingerly, slightly wincing as he tries to remove a slight kink out of the joint.  “I don’t think you broke anything. My arm hurts a bit, but nothing a few stretching can handle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immense relief and gratefulness flooded Jaemin’s face. His stance shifted from a more slightly stature to one with tense shoulders and muscles. Stiffly, he bows a full 90-degree angle and stays in that position. “Once again, I’m really sorry about my actions. I wasn’t thinking about my actions and acted purely on instinct. I will ensure that it will not happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno awkwardly chuckles at the gesture. It was still uncomfortable for him to be addressed so formally, especially when it’s coming from someone that he’s supposed to be close with. In order to get away from the feeling, Jeno lightly pulls the back of Jaemin’s silk pajama shirt until the other is back to standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Jaeminnie. I surprised you so it makes sense,” Jeno reassures. The comforting smile on his face morphed into a softer, more fond one as his eyes raked through Jaemin’s post-bed attire. “This is the first time I’ve seen you out of work clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flushed, Jaemin  glances at his matching silk pajamas, and foolishly states, “I got up from bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amusement tinged in Jeno’s face and he raises an eyebrow. “I could see that. But you’re working though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a bout of...motivation. I hadn’t had the chance to change into my work clothes,” Jaemin answers, smartly leaving out the real reason for his working frenzy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I just wonder why you wear work clothes all the time. Even around the house!” Jeno states. A slow look of realization morphs settles in his face once again, and he exclaims, “You were still wearing a dress shirt and pants last night! Oh my god!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin internally winces at the tone, but still replies, “It’s convenient. If I get called for work, or if there’s an emergency, I don’t waste time changing attire. It also helps you be more productive. You work better dressed professionally than in sleep attire.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s aware that he’s over-explaining his decision, but something about the surprise in the other’s voice made him more defensive than shut off. Perhaps Jeno sensed it, because soon, he waves his hands in denial and says, “Oh my gosh, no! I don’t mind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m just now noticing that no matter what you also keep wearing long sleeves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only then, at that comment, did Jaemin realize what Jeno’s wearing. He assumes that the other was wearing his pajamas as well, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, who thought it was a good idea to wear a tank top to sleep? That would absolutely invite the cold to seep into your bones. Jaemin’s simply concerned about the other’s well being.  He wasn’t at all distracted by the exposed arms. Nope. Certainly not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly feeling too conscious about the muscles that are out in the open, Jaemin hurriedly shifts the topic. “What brought you here, anyways?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if a switch had been flicked, Jeno easily takes the bait and answers, “Oh! I was going to ask about breakfast. What did you want to eat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The deal,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin thinks. With the interaction with this father, the condition had completely disappeared out of his priorities. If it weren’t for the older boy knocking on his door, he probably would’ve continued working for as long as he could until he couldn’t argue with the rumbling of his stomach any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything’s fine. We could have cereal,” Jaemin suggested, wanting to hurry the mealtime so that he could get back to work quicker. Thankfully, Jeno agrees, stating that he normally didn’t eat a lot in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jaemin concludes. “Let me change clothes before I head out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stubbornly, Jeno shakes his head and, without missing a beat, grasps Jaemin’s wrist. “Nope! Let’s have our breakfast in pajamas!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The protest dies in Jaemin’s lips as he gets dragged outside of his room. A bright, happy aura surrounded Jeno as he bounded towards the kitchen-dining area. Though the younger wanted to set his foot down and peel himself from the other’s hold in order to wear his work attire, Jeno seemed so excited. An older, more fond sounding voice warned him not to deny the boy something that made him smile like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely, despite not being used to moving with another person in the room, Jaemin finds himself easily falling in tandem with Jeno. It seems that they had both requested for the same brand and fixed two bowls of cold cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike what Jaemin had been expecting, Jeno was quiet, sleepily chewing through the crunch of the cereal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s kinda adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your cereal’s getting soggy,” Jeno reminds, snapping Jaemin from his slight observative state. It was kinda embarrassing to be caught doing so but the younger tried to dismiss it passively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I like it soggy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That seemed to snap Jeno from his slumber induced hazed. Horror and shock moved throughout the boy’s face as he screeched, “You’re crazy. Oh my god, you’re actually crazy. I can’t believe I’m marrying a crazy person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unwilling smile tugs at Jaemin’s lips. He hadn’t even realized how much more comfortable he felt in the other’s presence until he noticed the same enchanted look on Jeno’s face. Immediately, he plasters on an unbothered facade and hurriedly tries to finish up his cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, Jeno decided that this was the perfect time to inform Jaemin about an appointment. “Oh right. Mama scheduled us for suit fittings. She says that we want us to have the option to make adjustments if we want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shocked by the declaration, Jaemin feels a piece of his milk dribble out of his mouth embarrassingly. Thankfully, he manages to wipe the evidence away before Jeno could see and probably laugh at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With as much composure as he could with his matching silk pajamas, he asks, “When would that be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno chews contemplatively, wracking his brain for an answer before he swallows down his food and unsurely answers, “I know it’s on Thursday. I think. Around the afternoon from what I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frankly, Jaemin was surprised by the reply. He had thought that the Lee’s would be much stricter than his father when it came to remembering meetings. Instead, Jeno seemed lax. He even passively dismisses the fact by saying, “I’ll forward you the text, don’t worry. We’ll go together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To his dismay, Jaemin’s mouth once again moves on his own. “They don't email you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothing,” Jaemin quickly replies, grabbing more spoonfuls to stop the conversation from progressing. Unfortunately, Jaemin finds out that not only is Jeno a stubborn man, but he is also a Taurus - making the older boy much more stubborn than normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father emails you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As nonchalant as he could, Jaemin responds, “Of course. It’s the easiest and most organized way to keep in contact.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” Jeno splutters. “But that’s your dad! It’s a bit too impersonal isn’t it? To only communicate via email?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest then? Contact him through my work phone?” Jaemin questions, his tone lilting in the most jestful way he could. He, however, did not expect Jeno to look at him flabbergasted and exclaimed, “Wait, you don’t have him in your personal phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I supposed to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while, Jeno sputters even more. Face practically flushing in disbelief as he says, “If you don’t have your father of all people in your personal phone, who do you have in your contacts?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a personal phone. Why would I have people’s numbers on there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If it was possible, Jeno’s eyebrows knitted together tighter than before and says, “Are you serious? Did you save me in your work phone as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course? Is there something wro-” Jaemin asks, but is intercepted by Jeno’s indignant shriek. “Show me your personal phone. If we’re going to be husbands, it’s better to save each other’s numbers there! It’s going to be us against the world after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some strange reason, Jaemin feels his heart skip a beat. An odd sense of warmth creeps up to his neck, and he struggles to keep it out of his face. Unsuccessful attempts though. Jaemin still feels much warmer from the neck up so instead, he says, “My personal phone is in my room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine. I’ll follow you to your room for a while before you get sucked back into your work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And apparently that was that. Jeno returns to his meal, completely unbothered by the speechless boy. The faintly familiar feeling of anxiety reached out to him at the statement, unwillingly reminding Jaemin of a time in his life that he preferred not to think of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To get out of his head, he focuses on, basically, gulping down the rest of his meal and quickly stands up. He places his bowl on the sink and mutters, “I’ll notify someone to clean the dishes. Would you want to have the apartment cleaned as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s muffled agreement reaches his ears and Jaemin deems it a good enough reply to nod. He grunts in response, his own verbal confirmation, and announces that he will be retiring to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin internally proclaims, mindlessly sending out a text from his work phone to alert Jonghyun of his request. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like how Jeno says things so casually. It’s too unpredictable, too difficult for me to gauge. And...and no amount of logic can ever prepare me for it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once back in the confines of his room, Jaemin automatically sits himself on his chair, eyes zeroing on his leftover work but unable to begin anything. He’s waiting, he realizes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s waiting for Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid. Don’t hold your breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he brings his laptop back to life, the door to his right flies open. In comes Jeno, with his rather scandalous tank top and basketball shorts, and almost immediately, the reasonable part of Jaemin’s mind screams at him to avoid confrontation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, give me your personal phone,” Jeno demands, hand-stretched out and palm open as he nears the other. As if he was possessed by some sort of demon, Jaemin complies. He carelessly reached out to the abandoned phone on his desk and handed it over already unlocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno brightly smiles at him, eyes crinkling adorably, as he happily hums. The older boy was now fixated on his phone, giving Jaemin ample time to tame the inexplicable urge to reach out to the other. He didn’t know why, nor what he was going to do when the boy was closer (maybe hold his hand? No, that’s too scandalous), but Jaemin resisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He theorizes that he’s been spending too much time in the damned apartment, as per the request of his father, but he had to stick it out. The wedding was going to be in a week and half, and by then, he’ll go back to his logic-driven lifestyle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Though I find it kinda sad that you don’t have someone in your contacts on your personal phone, it makes me feel a bit special,” Jeno confesses, grin softening up to a small genuine smile as he returns the device back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well no one has ever asked for me to do so,” Jaemin retorts, defenses once again acting up. It might have been the wrong answer however, because he noticed Jeno’s lips slightly twitch downwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of questioning what Jeno meant about change, Jaemin’s mind centers on something more alarming. “We?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we,” Jeno reiterates, not batting an eye at Jaemin’s baffled tone. With much determination and sureness, he continues, “I told you, didn’t I? We’re going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>husbands</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This partnership is for life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a while. Jeno was waiting for the younger to say something while the latter was honestly, short-circuiting. So dumbly, Jaemin finds himself stating, “I had no idea that the Lees took partnerships very seriously. This is beyond the contract terms and conditions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An unidentifiable emotion passes by Jeno’s eyes, vaguely Jaemin thinks it’s something along the lines of pity. With a sigh, the older boy answers, “We believe in having good relations with our partners. We’ll do anything for each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice,” Jaemin comments, unsure of what else to say, and trails off awkwardly. It didn’t help that Jeno refused to follow up or excuse himself, allowing the tense atmosphere to perpetuate longer until it practically felt suffocating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, Jaemin stayed silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Jeno speaks up after a while, “It’s probably odd for us to ask someone to clean at this time when they always come by at night. As an excuse, I’m staying over in your room. Bonding and that stuff, yanno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bonding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I could say that we spent the whole day together, just chilling, talking, watching a movie,” Jeno lists before pausing. Mischief sparkles in his eyes as he grins, “Or making out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin, for the nth time that day, recognizes the increasingly familiar feeling of warmth taking over his face until he was sure that red had dusted his cheeks. Indignantly, he protests, “You will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that! If anyone asks, you went to my room to keep me company while I work until I finished and we watched movies together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving no room for argument, Jaemin turns back to his work, completely ignoring the resonant laughter coming from the other that certainly did not cause the flush on his face. He tries to empty his mind of the awful, unwelcomed sensations and focus on the tangible - his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite Jeno’s lively personality, he remains silent and respectful of Jaemin’s space. It was honestly very unnerving and though Jaemin had managed to monotonously work, the other’s presence always remained in the back of his mind. He was too conscious of the other’s eyes on him and wanted nothing more than to rid himself of the situation. He couldn’t even change into his work clothes with the other around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just Lee Jeno. He may have enough money and power to, well not to buy us out, actually no scratch that. With their partners, they could buy us out, but that’s fine. He’s still a boy and I can deal with that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jeno softly calls out, stirring Jaemin out of his train of thought. The younger shifts his attention from his blinking cursor to the boy that had nestled contently on his bed. “You’ve been blanking out for a bit. Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yeah, I’m fine. I was thinking about how to approach this analysis,” Jaemin easily lies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Can you tell me about it?” Jeno asks, intrigued. He neared closer to the edge of the bed to look over the tense boy’s screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was surprised that the other had shown interest in what he was doing. In his honest opinion, his job was rather repetitive and tended to put people off. He didn’t expect Jeno of all people to be willing to learn about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he starts, letting the drawl out to give a chance for Jeno to take back what he said and go back to not talking to each other. When there was nothing, he continued, “I am currently analyzing the data that had been sent to me by the finance department.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind of data?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Financial expenditures and revenues,” Jaemin answers. “I’m analyzing it to find a trend and to make a comprehensive report that could help for the next month.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you doing it though? Shouldn’t that go to, uh, I don’t know, the...data department?” Jeno questioned. Jaemin found the uncertainty of the other quite endearing, so he decided to indulge. He’ll just have to stay up late tonight to finish his quota.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the finance department would usually be the ones making this kind of report, but I prefer doing it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because not only does it make me more involved with my company, but it also trains me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s your logic for working a lot, then you must train a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tiny, proud smile makes its way onto Jaemin’s face. He had always liked being complimented, even more so when it’s about his work ethic. “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno stops, the question at the tip of his tongue dying at the feeble undertone of veiled joy in the other’s face. It almost seemed too cruel to take this one thing away from him. So instead of asking something that may have changed the atmosphere to a slightly awkward one, Jeno questions, “Can you tell me what you’re doing as you work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, Jaemin knows that he should say no. This was classified information. He doesn’t even trust the other board members with this kind of information and yet, a quiet, firm voice in the back of his mind told him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno has not given him any reason of mistrust for as long as they knew each other. If anything, Jaemin probably would’ve been the one more suspicious between the two of them. Either way, Jaemin was stuck in an impasse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to, it’s fine,” Jeno reassures, probably feeding off the awkward vibe the younger was giving off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to,” Jaemin finds himself refuting. “The document contains classified information about the company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t say anything! I promise!” Jeno is quick to reply. It was only when Jaemin witnessed the panic in the other’s expression change to a subdued determination did he realize that they were locking eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin-ah, I will never tell someone else anything you share with me,” Jeno earnestly states. This was a new side of the older that Jaemin hadn’t known of and he’s not sure it was a side he’s comfortable seeing. The older’s promise lay heavy on Jaemin - the unspoken implications of it was enough to itch at his skin dreadfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not wanting to dwell on the charged atmosphere any longer, Jaemin politely shifts the topic with a strained chuckle. “There is no need for such a tone, Jeno-ssi. I believe you. Here, let me explain the process.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for a response from his soon to be partner, he pushes through with talking about work and how each variable affects the other. He didn’t bother to check if Jeno was listening, completely focusing on the sheet before him as he latched onto the details that could prolong the distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been too caught up with his own words that it caught him completely off guard when Jeno pointed out a particular graph that he had been working on and asked, “How do you differentiate the other sales? Doesn’t this generalize the revenue too much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jaemin mumbles, halting mid-sentence as he processes the question. He threw the other a small encouraging smile and compliments, “That’s a good question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile that he gets in return was bashful but giddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see, the report I’m currently making is for the shareholders. We update them every year about the financial status of the company so that they could form their own opinion about what to do next. We will hold a meeting soon after and discuss it thoroughly. Usually, though, they request for it throughout the year.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno nods in understanding. “Then why do you have another sheet open?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s more for me and the company.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool. Mom and dad haven’t really talked to me much about the stuff that goes on with the business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why not?” Jaemin asks, curious as to why someone as powerful as Lee Jeno would remain clueless about the business that he would inevitably inherit or actively participate in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom and dad thinks that we should learn at our own pace so aside from the basics, we didn’t really learn much about the company. That’ll change in college though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t that be concerning when you work in your company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno shrugs, “Maybe? I honestly don’t think so. The employees are nice enough and they like me and hyung. Hyung will also inherit the company anyway so I’m not particularly worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Huh. I’m not even marrying the inheritor. Does father really deem me not worthy enough?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin couldn’t help the negative thought that entered his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you help me learn?” Jeno asks, saving the younger boy from falling into a tumultuous train of thought. Jaemin nods and falls back to the role of mentor to the novice businessman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, they spend the day like that. Jeno enthusiastically learned about whatever Jaemin was doing and the latter struggled to redefine the line between personal and professional. They had even ordered an easy lunch and some milktea when the afternoon rolled around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time, at least as he could remember, Jaemin wasn’t alone. He had never been with another person for so long outside work purposes. Heck, it was also his first time eating inside his room willingly. All the things that Jaemin had learned to dislike suddenly became better with the other boy’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t ready for the day to end. A selfish part of him wanted the moment to last - to live in the safe, comfortable environment that Jeno had blessed him with, but alas, that wasn’t the case. All good things must come to an end sooner or later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had fun today,” Jeno says in lieu of goodbye. They were both standing around his doorway, waiting for something. What they were waiting for, Jaemin didn’t know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he remained reluctant to return to his work without Jeno around. “Yeah, me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few beats of silence passes before Jeno eventually speaks up, “It’s kinda late now. I guess I’ll head to bed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin almost wanted to retort and complain that 12am wasn’t late, but he held his tongue. Instead, what comes out of his mouth is, “Of course. I hope you sleep well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something akin to disappointment barely surfaced through Jeno’s expression, but before Jaemin could dwell on it any longer, the older boy was already turning away and crossing the space between their rooms. Jaemin could do nothing but watch the retreating figure fade away from his grasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar emptiness returns worse to him than before. By the time Jaemin had settled back into his room, he couldn’t help but be reminded of how it felt like when someone was there with him...when Jeno was there with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Jaemin tries to zone back in on his work. Despite his efforts though, he only manages to make it through a couple more statements before he had deemed it useless to continue any longer. Though the clock reads 12:30am, far too early than his usual work hours, Jaemin shuts his laptop off and prepares for bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is Jeno’s fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he grumbles to himself. The figure in the mirror stares back with the frustrated look. Angrily, he spits out his toothpaste and properly rinsed both his mouth and face before eventually retiring back to his sleeping quarters. Briefly he thanks Jonghyun for granting his request for personal bathrooms. Lord knows he needs his privacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid Lee Jeno and his stupid influence. Now my head's all messed up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sighs one more time and surveys his room. Everything was just as he liked it, the papers were neatly stacked beside his laptop, the chair placed all the way under the desk, and not a speck of dust at sight. Everything was all neat and orderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, he could still feel Jeno’s presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is pathetic. Absolutely pathetic of you Na Jaemin,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mentally berates himself as he turns off the lights and heads towards the bed. Though he knows that there is no chance for him to fall asleep so soon with his brain being too wired, he figures that he might as well attempt to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he climbs under the covers of his rather thick comforter, Jaaemin notices something odd. Faint traces of lavender linger in his sheets - a far cry from his usual earthy tinge. He was never a fan of flowery scents so it was a wonder why something like this lingered in his bed other than -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course. Even during the time he’s supposed to be resting and emptying his brain, of course Jeno would still find a way to bother him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I could disrupt my schedule and change the sheets tomorrow instead of the weekly Sunday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks as he begrudgingly wraps himself into a tiny little burrito. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This will have to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he slept that night with his nose completely covered by the sheets, only Jaemin needed to know.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>,,,i've been busy oof. i will try to update as much as i can! but it will come slow hehe</p><p>Thank you for reading and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Planted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>suit fitting with Jeno and his mom &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The suit fitting came sooner than he had expected. He was supposed to have a couple more days to compose himself but sadly, too wrapped up with his work and studies, Jaemin hadn’t been able to mentally prepare for a few hours of being outside with...with his fiancé. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very thought itself sent shivers down his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light laugh escapes Jaemin’s lips as he replies, “I’ve been ready for a while, Jeno. I was just waiting for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault I woke up late! You didn’t wake me up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin raises an eyebrow and states, “I wasn’t aware that it was one of my responsibilities. Even if I did, however, I’m afraid that I wouldn’t be able to wake you up. You were still up at around 3am watching, what I assume was, anime.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno huffs and crosses his arms childishly. “I was rewatching haikyuu again and I could</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sleep until I finished season 3.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could tell. You kept screaming...or crying I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-Hey!” Jeno sheepishly defends. “If you watched it you’d understand! And uh, sorry if I was too loud. I didn’t realize I was being that loud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin merely waves off the apology and replies, “It’s fine. Your shouting made me realize what time it was and I went to sleep not too soon afterward.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case then I’m glad. You know, you shouldn’t work so much at a young age. You’re supposed to have fun, yanno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t answer. Instead, Jaemin moves to fix his rather expensive coat once again, just to make sure that his attire looks undeniably impeccable. Ensuring his appearance was better than hearing Jeno’s concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older boy sighs softly to himself, slightly frustrated at being ignored but nonetheless swallowed it down. They had more important things to do right now. That, and he’s absolutely terrified of his mom’s reaction if they showed up late. “Come on, let’s leave. We can take your Bentley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mentally, Jaemin sighs in relief. He was thankful that he would at least have the comfort of his beloved car but at the same time, it was quite scary for the enigma called Jeno to enter one of his more private spaces. He was afraid that next time he stays in his car to avoid putting up a persona, he would catch a whiff of Jeno’s scent, and once again, falls victim to the other’s trap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really have to change the sheets.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Jeno remained quiet throughout the car ride. Jaemin’s generic pop song playlist was the only noise that echoed throughout the car. Frankly, the younger didn’t know what to make of the unusual silence since Jeno always seemed to talk about stuff, but he didn’t question it. In fact, he basked in the stillness of the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they pull up in the parking lot of one of the more exclusive shopping malls in Seoul and are greeted by some very friendly employees. Jaemin doesn’t even question how they were escorted by, who he assumes is the manager of the mall, towards a store that specializes in suits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mall was known to be overly accommodating towards their rather rich clientele, so it comes as no surprise that someone as high in position as the man before him would come running to help a Lee and a Na together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whereas Jaemin easily breezes through the lines of employees politely bowing as a form of greeting with his own cordial smile of acknowledgment, Jeno awkwardly fidgets around. Though he already had an inkling that the other boy was a bit uncomfortable with attention and power, he had never realized how much Jeno didn’t like it until now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unknowingly, he had moved closer to the boy’s side and grasped Jeno’s left hand. Amusement barely shines through the younger’s face as he feels Jeno jump from the contact, clearly startled by the action. Lowly, Jaemin whispers, “Don’t worry. They’re not looking at you. They’re looking at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno scoffs, “Like hell they are. I’m the prettier one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin wanted to retort playfully but it wasn’t the time - it was not even supposed to be part of his actions at all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is truly an odd phenomenon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are here, Mr. Na and Mr. Lee,” the manager announces, halting momentarily in front of a rather pretentious looking suit store before entering. Almost as soon as Jaemin and Jeno had set food inside, two well-dressed men and a beautiful elegant woman greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, sirs. Mrs. Kim has been waiting,” the oldest looking man greets, bowing out of politeness while the other two follow suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Jeno pales. Frantically, he questions, “Where is she? Oh my gosh, I can’t believe she’s here already. Please bring me to her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone clearly startles at the exclamation but hurriedly complies. With practiced ease, the same old man said, “As you wish, sir. Jaekyung-ssi and Woobin-ssi here will be accompanying you for your time here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger woman and man smiled at them kindly, but Jeno was too busy panicking about the inevitable scolding that he was going to get. Jaemin took it upon himself to take control of the situation and communicate with the other cordially. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for all the help,” Jaemin says. He then turns to the manager of the mall and bows his head slightly as a form of acknowledgment. “And thank you as well for leading us here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The manager bows politely and bids, “It’s not a problem at all, Mr. Na. I shall leave you in the hands of Mr. Shin here and get on my way. Shall you have any concerns or requests, feel free to bring it up with any of the employees and I shall accommodate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the manager leaves with a polite smile. The exit spurred the two younger employees into action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Allow us to show you the way,” the woman, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaekyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin reminds himself, says. She was already turning around as a physical signal in which both easily complies with. The man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Woobin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, quietly follows from behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m so nervous,” Jeno whispers and squeezes the younger’s hand to reassure himself that everything would be fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, right. We’re still holding hands</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin didn’t know what to say. He didn’t deal with the anxiety that occurred before a meeting with his father. He always just sort of...let it slide. But Jeno was different. If the jittery aura wasn’t enough of a sign about the other’s nerves, then surely the light sweat from their joined hands was enough of a confirmation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on what he had learned over the past week, Jaemin decided to squeeze back in lieu of a response. It seems to do the trick though because he could feel Jeno’s smile directed towards him even without glancing towards the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Kim, your son and Mr. Na have arrived,” Jaekyung announces after knocking on a rich mahogany door. A muffled, “Finally!” manages to bypass the barrier, further causing more distress for the meek boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without wasting another moment, the small group of four entered the room. Once inside, Jaemin finally understood why, out of all the other fancy individual suit stores, Mrs. Kim had chosen this specific place. Usually for people like them going into stores in a mall, no matter how expensive the mall is, sends a message to others that you are still below - still not enough to be considered as someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this was a Lee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, nothing less than someone from the top.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, the room was spacious. It was almost as large their shared living room filled with earthy tones of furniture that was spaced out tastefully. Instead of a flimsy little dressing room, there was a walled-off room on the right side. Other ornate and vintage items provided both as a decoration and of use were designated throughout the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was impressed. The room was not only majestic and provided to be efficient, but it also gave him a sense of comfort - a feeling that he rarely ever felt in a professional setting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom!” Jeno exclaimed. He lets go of their clasped hands and scuttles over to a woman that had been sitting on a large padded chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mom me, young man. You’re late! What did I say about being late?” Mrs. Kim scolds with crossed arms as she glares at the boy in front of her. Jaemin couldn’t help but notice the difference between this reprimand in comparison to his father’s. Even Jeno didn’t seem as tense as he normally would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno whines childishly and throws his arms around the elder woman’s shoulders. “I’m sorry mom! I got too caught up with important stuff that I overslept.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin couldn’t hear, but he saw the woman playfully scoff and reciprocated the hug. “Sure. Important stuff. I bet you just stayed up late watching another anime didn’t you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A giggle escaped Jeno’s lips and they stayed like that for a while. If any other whispers were spoken, Jaemin couldn’t pick it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Awkwardly, he fidgets in his stance. He had been standing between Jaekyung and Woobin as they witnessed that intimate moment before them. Unlike, however, the other two seemed to easily take in the tenderness of the atmosphere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I the odd one here? Is this not considered abnormal?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the two pull away from each other. It only then did the woman shift her attention from her son to Jaemin, eyes greeting him like that of a long lost friend. “Hello, Jaemin. Could you come over here? I’d like to formally meet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Jaemin follows and walks over to the elder Lee who had now stood up. As soon as he is close enough, he bows out of respect and greets, “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim. Thank you for accepting the proposal and for going above and beyond what is needed for this wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” Mrs. Kim dismisses, eagerly smiling the same eye-smile as Jaemin resumes his straight posture. “It’s my pleasure! I need to make sure that my son here will have a wonderful wedding which will, of course, extend to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin thinks. Mrs. Kim isn’t at all like what he had expected, and it’s leaving him speechless. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Must be a Lee thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno claps his hands, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. “Anyways! Mom, you said you already picked out our suits?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Mrs. Lee was effectively distracted and began instructing the two available employees to bring in some rather beautiful, well-tailored suits. At first, they had both chosen which suit and colour they preferred - a task which proved to be much more difficult than he had expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never really had many options in terms of choosing what he wants so he had never established his likes and dislikes. Thankfully, with the help of Mrs. Kim and Woobin, he had settled on a dark, almost black, maroon suit that complemented Jeno’s chosen navy blue suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now all was left to try it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn around. Don’t look,” Jaemin demanded when he and Jeno had entered the dressing room. It was a smaller room of course, but big enough to have at least a drawer, cabinets, and a big floor to ceiling mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t peg you as such a prude,” Jeno retorts but nonetheless complies and turns his back towards Jaemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A reply dies in his mouth. He was about to engage in playful banter in hopes of maybe eliciting a laugh from the other but quickly stopped himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a trick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin internally chants as he begins unbuttoning his button-down shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your father wants you to fail and fall into the false sense of security that Jeno provides.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he picks up the button-down that came with his suit, this time cream-toned (matching his soon to be husband), from the nearest drawer near him, Jeno speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin can you help me with-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the sudden stop in the sentence, Jaemin turns around in confusion and is met with Jeno’s flabbergasted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- Oh my god - You - a -” Jeno stutters as he waves points at him frantically. The buttons on his shirt were still closed. “You have a tattoo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Discreetly, Jaemin glances at this torso and sighs. Of course. Of course, Jeno wouldn’t follow his request - why would he? -  and stick to his side. Now he had no choice but to be seen as who he is. “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno quickly crosses the gap between them and stares at the juncture between his left shoulder, where a fiery dragon wrapped around a bundle of flowers travels near his triceps. “What flower is that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s an aster,” Jaemin breathes out, heart pounding erratically at the situation. He had kept this secret close to his heart for so long. No one, not even Jonghyun, knew of this and yet here he was, letting Jeno’s eyes rake over the colours and bask in the artistry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jeno still remains glued to the picture, Jaemin explains, “I got it when I was seventeen - in a bout of rebellion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Jeno’s eyes slowly move upwards until he meets Jaemin’s eyes. “Do you have other tattoos?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something about the expression had stripped Jaemin of his ability to lie or deflect. He was compelled to answer the truth but he still didn’t trust his voice enough to speak without breaking. Instead, he stiffly nods and moves his body so that his right side was facing Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right on his ribcage were song lyrics that he had held dear to his heart for a long while. Unsurprisingly, despite the lyrics being in English, Jeno reads, “I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gulps, trying to desperately quench the thirst that had parched his throat, and says, “I got it when I was fifteen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno doesn’t say anything else. He didn’t need to. His eyes burned through Jaemin’s skin and, as if it wasn’t enough, slender fingers made contact with the words etched onto the younger. Almost mesmerized, Jeno traced the statement, trying to make sense of the message to the mystery that is Na Jaemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin, on the other hand, was holding his breath. The gentle touch was so foreign, so new, that he could do nothing but freeze, whether it was out of fear or of want, he didn’t know. Eventually, he exhaled in relief once Jeno retracted his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re interesting, Na Jaemin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words failed to escape his mouth. Jaemin could only stare at the other like a gaping fish. He felt horribly vulnerable like Jeno could see who he was beyond the fancy clothes and smooth skin. It was like he saw the small, scared child that Jaemin had tried so hard to protect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, come on. Help me unbutton these things. It’s your fault for making me wear something so formal when I’m just meeting my mom,” Jeno grumbles, snapping Jaemin out of his mini-panic, and looks at him with a pout. “I’m not used to these clothes that much so please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Jaemin agrees, already reaching out to unbutton the shirt with deft hands. It was almost instinctual, the way he automatically makes his way through each button efficiently until he realizes, with startling awareness, the taut, well-defined muscles that laid under the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How many times will he leave me speechless?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin internally grumbles, trying to cling unto annoyance instead of the hot flush that took his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno is attractive. You knew that. Stop panicking, it’s literally just skin. You have skin, everyone has skin, st-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Jeno lowly whispers, the breath fanning over Jaemin’s face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When did he get so close?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Do you like what you see?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? I- I was certainly not staring! That’s a very bold statement of you! Why-” Jaemin splutters, embarrassed. His response only elicited an amused smile from the older boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Jeno interrupts and steps backward, allowing Jaemin more space to breathe. Taking his time, Jeno turns around and makes his way back to his side. He easily discards the shirt, giving Jaemin full access view of his angry back muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gulped once again and silently promised to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have to work out more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was unaware of how long he had been staring until Jeno looks at him once again, a small sly smirk tugging at the corners of the boy’s mouth. His heart jumped to his chest and pounded heavily against his ribcage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impishly, Jeno says, “I like what I see too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You two look so good with each other!” Mrs. Kim giddily exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older woman practically bounces towards the two and looks at them with a fond gaze. “You both are so beautiful. I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Kim’s voice breaks and, to Jaemin’s horror, her eyes begin to water. Jeno seemed to be probably used to his mother’s sensitivity because he moves to his mom in a blink of an eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, I’m not going anywhere,” Jeno reassures as he grabs his mother’s hands tentatively. When she doesn’t react, he tightens his grip and moves his thumb in a circular motion. “I’m literally a 30-minute drive away and you know I’m going to visit as much as I can. Besides, you have Doyoung hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still going to miss you,” Mrs. Kim softly replies, her own grip latching quickly on to Jeno’s. She gently knocks her forehead against her son’s and whispers, “You’re growing up so fast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll always be your baby, mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You and Doyoung-ie will always be my babies. No matter how grown you both are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence as the mother and son pair stayed together. A nostalgic, comfortable atmosphere enveloped the two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it was Mrs. Kim who pulled away. The whirl of emotion that hazed her eyes shifted towards Jaemin. Surprised by the sudden attention, the younger nearly jumps on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come over here, Jaemin,” Mrs. Kim beckons, a demand in which Jaemin follows without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he got near enough, Jaemin finds himself being wrapped in a warm motherly hug. The scent of freshly baked pastries with a tinge of lavender and earth attacked his senses. Not knowing what else to do, Jaemin kept his hands stiffly on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re part of our family now. If you ever need anything, you can call me okay?” she tells him just as she let go of her hold. There was so much care and gentleness in her aura that honestly caught Jaemin off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbly, he asks, “Shouldn’t you be asking me to take care of Jeno?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Kim smiles at him knowingly. “Normally, yes. But I have a feeling that you’re already taking care of him the best you can without me even asking you to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think too highly of me, Mrs. Kim,” Jaemin sheepishly denies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno?” was all the elderly woman asked in which, the mentioned boy immediately answers, “That’s true. We’re still trying to mend our differences but he’s nice to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go,” Mrs. Kim states matter of factly and continues, “You’re a good kid, Jaemin. I know that you will be good for my Jeno, so know that you have my support as well. In fact, call me mom as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Jaemin waves his hand in denial. “Oh, I could never, Mrs. Kim. That would be too informal and disrespectful of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense. I insist. Please?” the woman persisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is...is every Lee stubborn?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels the eyes of the other people in the room pierce through his facade, silently urging him to give in. Jaemin holds onto his reservations for a little while longer before sighing and surrendering to the inevitable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will call you Mother if that’s alright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s so formal! I feel like I’ve aged a hundred years old when you call me that,” Mrs. Kim whines, a childish pout nearly gracing her features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised by the action, Jaemin glances around the room, looking at the other people to gauge their reaction. Instead of the emotions that he had expected, anger, shock, or even disappointment, he finds nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unnerved by the passiveness of everyone else, Jaemin finds himself defending, “That’s what father requested me to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call your dad, father? How about your mom?” Mrs. Kim presses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could answer, however, Jeno hurriedly yells, “Mom! I told you! No personal questions!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I don’t see what's wrong. It’s just the family tree.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve read up on the Na’s right? Please tell me you did, mom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I did. What does that have to do with-” Mrs. Kim begins to ask until realization floods her face. Her face unreasonably paled in shame. “Oh my god. That’s right! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, Jaemin, it slipped my mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Mrs. Kim. I understand. My mother is not very talked about - it’s easy for people to forget so really, it’s nothing to worry about,” Jaemin reassures smiling kindly at the other to further prove his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Kim doesn’t say anything afterward. She simply stared at Jaemin as if analyzing his expressions if he was telling the truth. It faintly felt like the way Jeno stared at him a while back - like he was vulnerable and easy to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, before he could fidget and say something dumb again, Mrs. Kim says, “Mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t call me mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jaemin mutters. “Sorry, mother.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Kim gives him a wide, bright smile and turns to Jeno. “Now don’t think I didn’t see you wipe your snot on that wonderful suit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom, wait! It’s your fault! You made me cry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the duo continued bickering, Jaemin stayed rooted in his spot, dazed by the interaction. He was witnessing such a different situation and was currently struggling to mend what he knows to what’s unfolding before his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he thought that Lee Jeno was an enigma, then his family must be from a whole other facet of reality. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the whole suit fitting session, Mrs. Kim continued to dote on him and Jeno. Some more tears were shed and sappy declarations were exchanged that, at this point, Jaemin had gone numb. He had quickly learned how to act politely whenever emotions were directed towards him, and though he was aware of how painfully awkward he was, the two didn’t stop including him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when he found himself back at the entrance room, he was itching to leave the atmosphere and return to his laptop. But, of course, it wasn’t that easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you both eaten yet? It’s 4pm now. We can have early dinner?” Mrs. Kim offers, eyes bouncing eagerly between the two boys. Immediately, Jeno fervently nods and exclaims his agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I apologize, Mrs. Ki- mother,” Jaemin says, hurriedly correcting himself when the slightest of frowns threatened to tug at the woman’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that I’ve been slacking too much on my work. I must get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He works like, an insane amount,” Jeno explains to his mom. “Sometimes when I watch anime at 3am he’s still awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Kim spares his son a glare. “I know we’re talking about Jaemin here but don’t think that I’m letting you go for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, her stern gaze softened when she looked at Jaemin. “You’re still so young, Jaemin. I’m sure there’s no harm in taking the next few hours off. Come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Say yes, Jaemin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something yells at him. A more childlike, passionate part of him wanted to jump at the offer and allow himself this moment of spontaneity. The tiny seedling of hope, that maybe this...meeting would turn out to be the most pleasant time he would have in a while, planted itself in his brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer was on the tip of his tongue, waiting to tumble out of his mouth but something stronger was stopping him. He didn’t even have to dig deeper to find what was holding him back. It was always there. It was always at the back of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees it at the carefully maintained furniture, feels it in the air around him, and even notices it at how people treat him. Everything around him was reminder enough to bring him back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate the invitation, but I really must go back to work. Maybe next time?” Jaemin asks, smiling a bit too forced for his liking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” Jeno starts, only to be silenced by his mother’s voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that, Jaemin. I heard that you drove for the both of you so don’t worry about Jeno here. We’ll bring him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin once again smiles politely and bows. “Thank you for your consideration. I will be sure to make it up for Jeno next time. Now, if you don’t mind, I shall take me leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returns back to his perfect posture, Jaemin barely registers the look of disappointment that plastered itself on Jeno’s face before Mrs. Kim is hugging him tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful when driving, okay?” she softly warns before she lets go of her hold and pats him lightly on the head. At the sudden touch, Jaemin couldn’t help but let surprise colour his features. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What...What is she doing?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take care, Jaemin. Text Jeno when you’re home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Will do,” Jaemin stutters, still severely flustered by the affection. Mechanically, he turns away from the woman and stares at Jeno. “Hope you have a good time with mother. I shall see you at home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another stiff bow, Jaemin practically hightails it out of the store. He manages to properly bid the employees goodbye, graciously accepting their help with a charming smile. His heart was beating erratically, equal parts anxious and longing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never known the touch of a parental figure, if he did, he didn’t remember and normally, the thought doesn’t bother him. Normally, he prided himself at being independent, at not having to rely on someone no matter how much more capable they are than him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, the primitive human side of him longed for it, trying desperately to break away from Jaemin’s strict control in order to find it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With terrifying realization, Jaemin thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This might be it. This might be what I’m looking for.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As quickly as the thought comes, he dispels it just as easily. There is no use of thinking about possibilities. Jaemin just needs to focus on the present and what he has to do next. This time he doesn’t hesitate in climbing into his beloved Bentley and leaves the building. His mind was burning with determination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was going to get home, go through his paperwork once more, and make some important calls. The manufacturer of their machines was offering a better version of their current material. Throughout the whole car ride home, Jaemin manages to effectively distract himself with work reminders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he took the moment to stop and ruminate the events that had transpired and how he had reacted, then maybe he would’ve been able to stop the inevitable. Deep in the corners of his mind, the little seedling of hope had begun to grow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kachow i updated yay! also if you can't tell, i kinda like tattoos hehe</p><p>As always, constructive criticism is appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stormy Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The days leading up to the wedding ^^</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a week before the wedding now, and Jaemin still felt stuck in the same sort of limbo - one full of speculation and debate. Ever since their suit fitting, Mrs. Kim had deemed it appropriate to make her presence more felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She occasionally called or texted Jaemin (</span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you, Jeno</span>
  </em>
  <span>) occasionally about his opinion on certain wedding decisions - a futile effort since the wedding had practically been planned the moment the merger had been agreed on - but he nonetheless answered out of courtesy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes she asked about his well-being and his nerves - if he was terrified of what was going to happen or the implications of marriage, but he always answered the same way - “I’m okay. How about you, mother?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could tell that his constant passiveness didn’t meet the elder woman’s expectations. There was always a pause between their conversations, a silence that was given to him in hopes of expounding upon his personal life, and yet, Jaemin never took the chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still doesn’t stop Mrs. Kim from trying though</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, with Mrs. Kim’s pestering also comes an increase in Jeno's company. Aside from their meals and weekly movie night hangouts, the older boy has taken a liking to accompany Jaemin in his room while he either works away for his company or advances in his studies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno had even begun bringing his own laptop or tablet to watch stuff if he doesn’t feel like learning. At first, Jaemin was extremely bothered by the additional occupant. Just like the first time it happened, Jeno’s existence had managed to subtly imprint itself in his room. Now, with the amount of time the other spends with him, it was like Jeno has become a part of his routine - of his normalcy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was no different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you done yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sighs, fingers halting above his keyboard and answers without looking away, “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light groan is emitted from Jeno’s general directions. Sooner or later, he whines, “Come oooon, pay attention to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? He’s being abnormally clingy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks as soon as he turns around on his chair and faces the older. Jeno was still pouting at him - further alarming him of the unusual behaviour. The older almost never bothers him too much, he always dropped the requests whenever Jaemin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you take the day off today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was now fully contorted with confusion. Tentatively, he questions, “May I ask what brought this on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno doesn’t reply for a while, simply playing with Jaemin’s own comforter as a distraction. He was clearly stalling, but Jaemin wasn’t backing down. The younger learned to be patient after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jeno sighs and begrudgingly admits, “I...I’m gonna spend the week over at our main family house.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strangely, Jaemin felt his heart drop from his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Jeno blurts out, his eyes wide and vehemently moves his hand in disagreement. “It’s not your fault! My family demanded that I spend the last week with them since I’m gonna be with you for the rest of my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, haha. They keep complaining about how much they’re going to miss me but I bet by the end of this week they’re going to be itching to kick me out,” Jeno overly explains, chuckling awkwardly at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if realizing that the boy was waiting for a response, Jaemin states, “You’re very close to your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am,” Jeno agrees, tone all too fondly as his eyes glazed with some form of affection. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that love? Does Jeno love his family?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, since this is the last time I’m going to be their own family, they wanted me to be with them. Well, that and Donghyuck really kept pushing for my bachelor’s party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno smiles at him softly and pats the seat next to him as an open invitation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha, remind me whose bed this is again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite his playful thought, Jaemin keeps his composure and acts accordingly. He closes his laptop and carefully makes his way to sit beside Jeno. Before he could climb on the bed, however, the older boy tuts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh, out of your work clothes. We’re not going to be doing anything productive today so pajamas! Quick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin couldn’t help the incredulous laugh that escaped his mouth,  He hadn’t been expecting the request so it completely took him off guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop laughing! I’m serious!” Jeno scolds, trying to remain strict. Alas, the twinkle in his eyes and playful smile were enough signs of mischief. Nonetheless, Jaemin surrenders to the boy’s will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was deemed comfortably dressed enough, Jaemin was finally allowed to be with Jeno as they settled on his king-sized bed. Though there was ample room for the two of them to stretch in ease, Jeno stuck close to him. They were practically cuddling for christ’s sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike their movie nights, Jeno insisted that they both recline as much as they could. Jaemin couldn’t focus on the series in front of them (</span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess we can start on the MCU,” Jeno decides after he concludes that he would want to watch Haikyuu together when they had more time). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Steve looks absolutely puny but just watch what happens,” Jeno mumbles, his head dangerously close to dropping onto Jaemin’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiffly, he nods and tries with all his might to focus on the movie. Just as he was about to get properly invested in the plot, a weight lays on his chest. For a brief second, he pauses and waits, hoping that it was simply a mistake. The relief he felt when Jeno’s head moved away from his shoulder was merely momentary because, sure enough, the older rearranged himself atop his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. We’re...we’re actually cuddling now. Oh my god, what the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heart’s beating so fast,” Jeno voices out, eyes still glued on the tablet nestled on top of the thick comforter. If possible, Jaemin’s heart further quickened at being called out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was caught off guard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Jeno replies, hand coming up to lightly caress Jaemin’s stomach for reassurance. “I can move if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not necessary,” Jaemin finds himself quickly answering, surprising both him and Jeno at the eagerness in his tone. He clears his throat and tries to remain calm despite the thundering echo in his chest. “As you said, we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together the next time we meet. Might as well start now, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels more than sees the smile that graces Jeno’s face. Instead of a reply, the older boy wraps an arm around his waist more confident this time and tightens his hold, Jaemin tensing at the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Halfway through the movie, Jeno wordlessly drags Jaemin’s arm to encase his frame before returning back to his position. Whatever sanity the younger left just flew out of his mind. Even he, with all his lacking expertise, could tell how rigid he was being. Thankfully, Jeno didn’t comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the third movie rolled around, Iron Man, the tablet was very close to dying. They had finally decided to transfer to Jaemin’s never used smart TV and continued on from there. When they once again settle back to the bed, Jeno easily finds his way back to Jaemin’s hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the fifth installment arrives, Thor, Jaemin finally begins to get into the whole universe. He loosens up enough to begin tracing random patterns on the boy’s forearm. He hadn’t even realized what he was doing, too wrapped up on the world-building being presented to him to bother. Jeno enjoyed it though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And like that, the day passes. They spent most of their day in each other’s arms, perfectly content with the comfort that the situation brought. The only times they unentangled themselves were during bathroom breaks and eating times (they ordered burritos for easy cleanup and less mess). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as they begun their seventh movie, the apartment machine rings loudly, alerting them of a guest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must be my brother,” Jeno softly mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should probably leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, neither of them makes a move to get up. It wasn’t until the machine alerted them once more that they finally moved to leave their little nest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll walk you out,” Jaemin offers. Before he could doubt or retract his statement, Jeno was looking at him softly - the expression silencing the last bit of hesitation that whispered in his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jeno mutters, seamlessly locking their hands together as he leads them outside their little paradise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they entered the living room area, Jaemin was struck by how dark it was. Even as the light flooded throughout their space, he could sense the undeniable stillness of the outside world - a sign he had learned could be attributed to the deep into the night or the tentative rising of the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s almost 11pm,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin thinks with a quick look at his work phone. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have I spent the entire day with Jeno? Not working?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment machine once again rings, snapping Jaemin back to reality and how eerily close they were to the doorway. Panic flares up in his chest. Jeno hasn’t shown signs of stopping for a minute, directly going to open the door, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>god, he was still wearing pajamas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could protest, however, Jeno had already opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!” comes the older’s excited greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, standing before them was a man dressed in a crisp, well-tailored suit. He was sporting an annoyed frown. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like you have anything better to do,” Jeno retorts, completely unbothered by the man’s displeased expression. Though it seems that they had a few years between the two, Jeno had no trouble talking freely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little brat,” the man scoffs. His gaze moved from Jeno’s happy smile to the awkward figure beside the boy. Briefly, he eyed the clasped hands, before introducing himself, “Hello, Jaemin. I’m Kim Doyoung, the older brother of the spoiled child you’re marrying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin belatedly thinks, realization slowly dawning on him as he had finally put to and to together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kim. Doyoung. Heir to Lee Industrials and Electronics. Holy shit, I’m meeting him in fucking pajamas. No wait, I didn’t greet him first! </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Fuck</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly, he snatches his hand away from Jeno and tries, as best as he could, to be professional. He bowed formally and replied, “Good evening, Doyoung-ssi. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my attire and rudeness.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while, there was nothing but stunned silence after his greeting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was I too brash? Fuck, maybe I should’ve kept my mouth shut. Great going, Jaemin. You-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Doyoung’s demeanor crumpled with laughter. “I didn’t believe it at first, but you do live up to your reputation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Confused, Jaemin glances at Jeno and is greeted by the other’s amused expression. “You talked about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yeah. I’m close to my family, remember?” Jeno nonchalantly explains, shrugging his shoulders casually, as if it were another normal occurrence. “Besides, I did say that you were well-known within our circle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any questions Jaemin had were left unanswered because, unexpectedly, Doyoung ruffles his hair playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a really polite boy, Jaemin. Jeno, take notes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Keep it up and I’m telling you on mom,” Jeno quickly counters, one eyebrow raised challengingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not fair! Stop using the marriage card as an excuse to get out of everything!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyuuung</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I’m getting married! I’ll have a family of my own - I won’t be their beloved baby anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unthinkingly, Jaemin blurts out, “Didn’t you tell your mom the other day that you’ll always be their baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Jeno’s cheeks burned a beautiful shade of pink as Doyoung’s joyous laughter boomed all over the place. Jaemin’s mouth quirked upward at the sound, getting infected by the happiness that radiated from the older. Still, he was confused as to what’s so funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh- Did I say something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flustered, Jeno mumbles softly, “It’s nothing. My brother is just an idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, after he had reassured Jaemin, Jeno turns to his brother and screams with annoyance, “Hyung, stop laughing! It’s not that funny! Stop it! Let’s just go, someone already came by earlier in the morning to get my stuff so let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a surprising amount of strength, Jeno pushes the still giggling Doyoung out of the way. Grumbling, the embarrassed boy practically shoves his feet into a pair of Nike shoes  carelessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he going to leave with just pajamas on?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin questions in his mind as he watches the older boy continue pulling at his laces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time we see each other, it’ll probably be at the altar. But, if I manage to convince my parents enough, I can sneak back here on the day before the wedding,” Jeno nonchalantly states, back already turned away from Jaemin. The younger assumed that the boy was speaking to his brother in hushed tones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something faintly familiar nipped at Jaemin’s brain as he looked at Jeno’s unbothered back. He had to force his hands to remain by his side as an inexplicable urge to make Jeno stay took over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck are you doing, Jaemin?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing his inner turmoil, Jeno turns around to face him. There must’ve been something about his expression that conveyed the storm inside his mind because there was no way that Jeno would look at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to make it back before our wedding,” Jeno says, voice as tender as the smile he was giving. Jaemin’s heart clenched longingly at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his brain wanted to reply, screaming at him to do the logical thing, but alas, the words come tumbling out before he could take it back. “Promise?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprise took over Jeno’s face. Immediately, the younger boy opened his mouth in a vain attempt to erase his previous words. “Sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Promise,” Jeno determinedly intercepts, face now void of any shock. With resolve that could probably convince anyone else, he reiterates, “I promise I’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jaemin chokes out, desperately trying to swallow down the surge of emotion that threatened to spill. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last look and another bid goodbye to Doyoung, Jaemin watches as the brothers walk away, taking the liveliness of the apartment unit with them. Once he was sure that the two had safely made it out of the hallway, Jaemin closed the door shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the telltale beep of their security system alerted Jaemin that he was safe, almost immediately, his back met the hard expanse of their door. Begrudgingly, the troubled boy allows his gaze to sweep over the now desolate room. The silence that had incessantly bugged him the first time Jeno left the apartment came back louder than ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sensing a pattern,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks in dismay. With heavy steps, Jaemin pulls away from his position and trudges back to his room. He vaguely thinks about the rumble in his stomach as he busied himself to hurry back to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Properly cleaned, Jaemin immediately snuggled himself into the bed, personal phone already playing music, and shut his eyes tight. He had gotten too comfortable with the other’s presence that he almost felt incomplete. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the blissful ignorance of sleep began to take over his consciousness, a frightening thought occurred to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno...makes me feel warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young master, I strongly advise you not to enter the office.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin bites back the frustrated groan that bubbled in his chest. He had woken up earlier than he had expected - a good hour before his normal 6am routine - and was horribly reminded about the lack of another person in their place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But hyung! Jeno isn’t here so I’m, as per our agreement, allowed to return to work,” Jaemin retorts, borderline whining at the older man. Though technically he was the boss of his own company, all of his actions still had to be reported to his father - a task that Jonghyun had always done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware, sir. But the weather forecasts have been predicting a thunderstorm for the incoming days and we cannot risk your safety, young master. Especially since you prefer driving yourself,” Jonghyun calmly states, already used to Jaemin's occasional attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonghyun, it’s fine. You are aware that I will still enter the building whether you want me to or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir. I cannot stop you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I worry for you, young master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s breath got caught in his throat. Though he is aware that Jonghyun, to some extent, was attached to him, it still catches him off guard. Shaking his head to rid himself off any more unwarranted feelings. “You don’t need to, hyung. I’m old enough to take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It still doesn’t take away from-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be arriving within a few minutes. Inform my father and prepare for my arrival,” Jaemin quickly demands, interrupting the older from, what the boy fears, voicing out a concern. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve been slacking off too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to get back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun doesn’t say anything. Neither of them willing to back down their case but alas, the older had no choice but to obey. “Yes, young master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Jaemin states, trying to rid himself of the unrelenting guilt that had knocked at him for being too rude. But, like always when it came to people he enjoyed being around with, it wasn’t long until the feeling overwhelmed him and had him stumbling out an apology.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for my behaviour. I appreciate your concern, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, young master. I overstepped my boundaries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he quickly replies. “That-That is not correct. I understand where you’re coming from, hyung. But you should know by now that I will not take your advice if it goes against my wishes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware. You wouldn’t be Na Jaemin if you refused what you wanted,” Jonghyun states. “It’s a great quality for you to have, young master. I believe it’s one of your biggest strengths and vice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean vice?” Jaemin asks, the proud smile that had bloomed in his face fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think so much into it, sir. I have already sent an update to your father, informed security about your arrival, and have ordered a set meal - approved by Rin-san. Is it safe to assume that you will arrive within 40 minutes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin easily caught the topic change of the older, a technique that he himself loves using, and wanted to hold onto the topic, but Jonghyun was smart. Jaemin is petty. Upon hearing the given time limit, he was immediately fueled with a drive to prove the other wrong. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung’s wrong, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>this </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>is my greatest vice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make that 20 minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could practically imagine the satisfied glint in Jonghyun’s eyes as Jaemin predictably fell for the bait. It further aggravated him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, young master. I will be sure to greet you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt great to step into his office again. Walking through the building brought back a sense of accomplishment that Jaemin had worked so hard to achieve while simultaneously lighting a fire in his motivation because there’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much for him to do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks as he settles into his office chair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>This is what it’s like. None of that confusing bullshit back at home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your food will be brought up in a while,” Jonghyun informs him, posture as perfect as always. His dark crisp suit easily blended with the sleek design of Jaemin’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can leave it outside with my secretary, Jinhee-ssi, right?” Jaemin asks, still unsure if he got the name correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded in confirmation. “Yes, sir. She started two weeks ago after Ms. Min left for her pregnancy leave. I am currently coordinating with her while you’re on marriage leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s house arrest, hyung. You know that,” Jaemin bites, allowing a small amount of spite to leak into his tone. “But you can leave my food with her. I will take it when I feel hungry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young master, you haven’t eaten anything for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’ll be fine. Now debrief me about everything that’s been happening - the ones beyond papers so that I’m properly caught up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a defeated sigh, Jonghyun complies. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Jaemin finds himself falling back into his job. This is what’s familiar to him. Everything was logical, accounted for, and contained problems that had solutions. It had been a few good hours already, past lunchtime, since he had been working and finally, the grumbling of his stomach was too much for him to ignore. Before he could request for his probably cold food to be delivered to him, the faint rumbling of the clouds reached his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right. Thunderstorms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurriedly, his hand flies to his handmade briefcase, uncaring of how expensive it is as he scrummages through the contents to get the item that he had been looking for. He immediately places his airpods on his ears and plays songs with a volume loud enough to drown out the oncoming storm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not soon after he had tried to dive back into his work, Jonghyun came striding inside his office. If it were anyone else, Jaemin would’ve had the employee on probation for misconduct - it’s known that everyone must request permission to enter the room, but of course, his personal assistant was the exception. Well, Jonghyun and his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin, without taking off his airpods, addressed him, “Please do not disturb me. I would like to focus on my own so do tell the others that I do not want any forms of communication as of now - that includes you, hyung.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun doesn’t respond, doesn’t even open his mouth to question him of his decision, and merely silently asks for permission to approach his desk. Only then did the younger boy take note of the meal that had been prepared for him beforehand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably repackaged and heated knowing Jonghyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that he can no longer deny himself of sustenance anymore, Jaemin nods. He pointedly ignores Jonghyun’s moving figure and wills himself to focus on reviewing their plans after the wedding and merger have been finalized. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The merger between Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno will bind the Lee Industrials, to be inherited by Kim Doyoung, and Na Manufacturing, owned by Na Jaemin. With this, Na Jaemin will have the power to partner with the Na Company and implement - </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy pauses, eyes blinking at the sudden darkness that had flooded his office. Before he could voice his confusion, his supplementary lights were switched on, easily making up for the dimmed atmosphere. When he turns to look at where the light switches are located, he is met with Jonghyun’s sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick glance behind him confirms his theory. The blinds to his floor to ceiling window was drawn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. Jonghyun always knows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoots the older a grateful smile and this time respectfully waits for his personal assistant to leave before he turns his attention to his now packaged meal, and begins happily munching on the food given to him. Despite being alone in a room that was bathed in faux light, Jaemin couldn’t help but feel warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm outside was now long forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was three days before the wedding did the inevitable happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Young master, the city has been severely affected by the thunderstorm. The local government has advised the citizens to not leave their homes as a precaution since this it’s rather strong in comparison to the other storms we’ve experienced. Many of the other employees have reported absent for today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin sighs, fighting against his selfish urge to continue working operations, and replies, “Call of operations today. Whoever has arrived to work already will be given a bonus for their shift today. If this continues by late tonight, offer the same as well - no repercussions and bonus salaries for those who attend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sir,” Jonghyun agrees quickly. Then, with a much more hesitant tone, he continues, “Your father will hear of your decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Jonghyun-ssi. I know,” Jaemin dejectedly states, eyes glazing at the room with resignation. “I’m aware of the consequences, but we cannot risk the safety of the employees. My father has already sent out a memo to the company requiring everyone to attend, correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, young master.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughs mirthlessly and speaks to his phone, “How many employees will have to leave the company for my father to realize that it’s not effective? Whatever, it’s his loss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, have there been any updates about the wedding? Given the weather as of now, it might not be ideal to push through with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mrs. Kim has contacted me about it. She says that she had talked to the wedding organizer and suppliers, and they’ve come to an agreement that if the weather will allow it, the wedding will continue as planned. If not, then the reservations will shift to the later date of our choice - except for the flowers, of course, Mrs. Kim will simply have the flowers decorate one of their hotels if it fails to push through.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” Jaemin comments, genuinely amazed at how well things turned out. “Okay, that is all. I will let you return to your work. If you have any other queries, you may ask me now or contact me via email. Anything urgent, send me a text or call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent for a while, Jaemin was already about to say his goodbye, when Jonghyun finally asked, “Young master, will you be alright on your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” was his automatic reply, but even to his ears it sounded forced. “I have food stocked and even have some raw ingredients that could be good for cooking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, young master. I have no more questions, so I shall stop bothering you any longer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, hyung.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Jaemin doesn’t receive a call until it reaches 5pm, signaling the end of work hours that people never followed. Without even glancing at the phone ID, he answers, “Hello, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t flinch at the tone, merely remaining emotionless as he replied with practiced professionalism, “It was the best decision for my company. We only have a few hundred employees and the risk of being sued or losing them is far too great for us to take.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what? You think it’s better to lose a day of income over that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t interrupt me when I’m talking,” his father growls, immediately shutting Jaemin’s mouth closed. “Really, you’re such a child, Jaemin. Keep acting like this and I will buy out your company and strip you of your inheritance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like I care</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin angrily thinks but bites his tongue. He doesn’t say anything else, dutifully waiting for either a condescending reply or permission for him to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really, Jaemin every time I begin thinking that you have common sense but time and time again you prove me wrong. Does it satisfy your little tiny brain whenever you do something different from me? Does it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe, Jaemin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you always do this? Are you actually that dumb?” his father mocks, traces of sadistic laughter taints his voice. Jaemin balled his hand angrily in a desperate attempt to contain his growing frustration. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you know what, I’ll sit back and observe your company’s downfall and, just when you’re finally about to fail, I will swoop in and buy it all out right before your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Inhale 1, 2, 3, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jaemin thinks, taking in deep, slow breaths before exhaling at the same duration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not now. Don’t lash out now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you to think of your mistake. Be in your own isolation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, his father unceremoniously drops the call, leaving Jaemin to stew in his anger. Blinded by his resentment, he moves from his spot in the living room towards the nearest wall and punches with all his might. Adrenaline shrouded the impact of his fist meeting concrete and so, he continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck off,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he screamed in his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me the fuck alone, I’ll do what I want and I’ll fucking die with its consequences. You will </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>never</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> get my company.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands finally paused, clarity seeping into his consciousness as he stares, with a sick sense of relief, at the blood seeping from his knuckles. Jaemin watches for a few more moments before he sighs and begrudgingly trudges to his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he enters his private bathroom, the adrenaline has remarkably subsided and the ache begins to settle in, but the young boy welcomes it. He welcomes the pain and washes away the blood. The marks of what he had done imprinted itself in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t done that in a long time,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin thinks, disbelievingly settling down on his bed. Hesitantly, he traces the physical altercation and slightly flinches at the sting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will have ugly hands on your wedding day,” he softly states, scolding himself for getting too carried away. “Really Jaemin, you’re not fifteen anymore. You have to be more careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sarcastic smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But it feels so freeing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He allows himself a few more seconds of self-pity before deciding to do the responsible thing and get himself some skin-toned band-aids to mask the markings on his hand because there was no way he was asking Jonghyun to go out and buy him some. He can’t bear to think what would happen if his father found out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spares a glance at the window in his room and frightfully notes that the rain hasn’t let up. There’s a convenience store on the ground floor of their unit, but Jaemin’s not very sure if they have the specific band-aid that he’s looking for. The one a couple of blocks away from the Na Mansion, however, was sure to have it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I have no choice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, it probably isn’t the best choice for him to go outside during a thunderstorm, but Jaemin doesn’t really have any concern over his safety. He’s more worried about his childish fear than a probable life-threatening situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will that be all, sir?” the cashier politely asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Jaemin nods and hands over the exact amount. His eyes keep flitting over to the weather outside, keenly watching for a bolt of lightning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled by the statement, Jaemin shifts his attention to the middle-aged man at the counter and is greeted by a friendly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You used to come by a lot on your own for bandaids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jaemin states dumbly. “I wasn’t aware that you knew of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Normally, children don’t come here to only buy bandaids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stiffly nods. As swiftly as he could, he grabs the packaged bandages and quickly moves towards the exit. Just as he was about to brave the rain, he vaguely hears the cashier called out to him, “I hope you’ll be okay one day, kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His footsteps quickly padded through the wet pavement. As much as he would love nothing more than to bask in the rain, he isn’t too keen on the idea of soaking the interior of his car. Once inside the confines of his Bentley, Jaemin hurriedly turns on the heater and tries, with all his might, to warm up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he waits for his body temperature to stabilize, he carefully puts the bandages into good use. Jaemin gets his job done with practiced ease. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to stop punching walls. Or, well, just punching stuff in general.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash outside caught his attention. With utmost horror, Jaemin desperately tried to bring his hands towards his ears but was too late. The angry roar of thunder boomed throughout the city as a dutiful reminder of nature’s strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin remains frozen in his seat. His hands cupped his ears in a vain attempt at blocking out the outside world. Fear had rendered him paralyzed and he could do nothing more than to submit to its will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I only have my work phone. I don’t have any songs saved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For as long as he can remember, he’s always been afraid of thunder. Instead of his fear going away as he got older, it only amplified, growing ever so large until he was the way he is now - a coward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be okay,” Jaemin softly chants to himself, legs drawing up to his chest as he curls himself even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storm outside raged on, banging against his car incessantly, giving him no hope for peace. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll just wait it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he agrees and repeats with much more assurance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll just wait it out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Jaemin spends the night in his car trembling in fear, alone. No one was there to help drown out the sounds nor was there someone to whisper reassuring words in hopes of calming his frantic heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that’s fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s always been like this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The familiar sound of his apartment machine beeped at his arrival. Gracelessly, Jaemin discards his shoes and trucks inside the empty apartment. His back and shoulders were in need of proper bedding which only spurs him to move quicker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he entered his room, Jaemin’s sluggish movements halted. There, lying on his bed, was Lee Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he moves to his fiancé and observes the sleeping boy. It hadn’t been a long while since they last saw each other, but something in Jaemin’s chest settled peacefully upon being around Jeno. A small, soft smile unknowingly graces his tired face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess, I’ll take a shower first,” he says to himself, eyes lingering at the precious person on his bed before heading to his private bathroom. It’s probably a good idea to wash himself of the grime from last night anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he had finished his shower and tended to other hygienic needs, he exited his room, completely unaware that his rummaging awoken the other. Jaemin practically jumps from his spot when a deep, calm voice speaks up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you last night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin hides his knuckles away from view and counters, “Why are you here? I thought that you were staying with your family until the wedding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have insiders, remember? They warned me about some stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside Jaemin tingles, a tentative answer settling in his brain. Choosing to save it for a later date, Jaemin states, “So you came here to do what exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To be there for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small grateful smile hesitantly tugged at his mouth as he said, “I appreciate your sentiment, Jeno, but it’s fine. I’m doing alright. You should go back to your family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will once you show me why your hands. You’ve been hiding it ever since you came out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. Jaemin was speechless, floundering around with whatever words he could conjure up to say something in defense. When he couldn’t think of any, he stares at Jeno’s awaiting face and concludes that this conversation is a losing battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go set us up for some breakfast then,” is all he ends up saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin then leaves his room. He doesn’t spare the other another glance, and discreetly swipes the abandoned package of band-aid he had laid on top of the drawer. As quickly as he could without making it too suspicious, Jaemin hides away in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With clumsy and panicked hands, he begins patching up the remnants of his wounds. It seems that the universe wasn’t on his side at all, because before he could finish his left hand, Jeno’s voice speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Jeno. I can handle it,” Jaemin tries to argue but is silenced by Jeno’s nimble hands taking over. The touch was gentle, a sensation he wasn’t used to and honestly, made him a bit uncomfortable. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not fragile. Why is he treating me like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin could only stare at the boy in wonder. It wasn’t until he meets Jeno’s soft gaze did he snap out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, all done.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Jaemin automatically responds, shyly pulling his hand away from the grip and walks over to the counter awkwardly. “Do you...do you want to cook?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm,” Jeno hums. “I kinda wanna order in if that’s okay with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin nods stiffly, and voices, “The usual?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll order it online. I’ll inform you when it’s ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean, inform? I’m gonna be with you all day,” Jeno exclaims, wrapping their arms together. The older boy purposefully ignores the surprised expression Jaemin’s face and tugs them back towards his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you think I’m leaving you alone after seeing the wound on your hand, you’re sorely mistaken mister. Now, come. You must be tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, Jaemin finds himself laid atop Jeno’s chest, the older’s arm was snugly resting around his waist. The warmth and softness of his bed were enough to lull him into a relaxed state. If it weren’t for the lingering tension in his body, Jaemin was sure he would’ve fallen asleep right then and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaeminnie,” Jeno softly calls out, earning a soft hum of acknowledgment from the younger. “Just close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the food,” he weakly protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll deal with it, don’t worry,” Jeno reassures, bringing his free hand to card through the boy’s soft, drying locks. The action immediately bringing Jaemin over the edge of slumber. Unwillingly, his eyes fluttered close from tiredness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing he heard before Jaemin eventually surrendered to the clutches of sleep was Jeno’s calm voice whispering to him, “Let me take care of you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he came to, the light outside had darkened a significant amount. The comforting sensations that had urged him to rest were still present, reminding the boy of the conditions he had gotten comfortable in. Panicked, he pulled away and stares openly at the startled boy in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh my gosh. I fell asleep on you, I-I’m so sorry! What time is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin barely stops himself from banging his head against the wall. He eyes possible escape routes, but is quickly deterred by Jeno’s movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry, Jaemin. I wanted you to fall asleep, so I’m extremely grateful that you did,” Jeno hurriedly says, waving his hands around to emphasize his point. “And to answer your question, it’s almost 2pm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The food! Oh my god the food, I’m so sor-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin-ah, I said that it’s fine. I took care of it and had eaten already, if you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I don’t mind. It’s my fault for missing the time. It was very careless of me and once again-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear if you say sorry one more time, I’ll really be mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apology was right at the tip of his tongue, but thankfully, he managed to catch himself. Biting his tongue, Jaemin purposefully keeps silent and looks down at his now clasped hands, mentally debating his next move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I can heat up your order. You need to eat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry, I’ll eat in a while,” he automatically replies, instinctively saying something that would appease the other. A glance at the other quickly told him that it wasn’t the right answer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Right. This is Lee Jeno. He’s not like “other boys”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can eat a bit?” he tries again, this time earning a radiant smile and an excited gleam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Come on, let’s go to the dining room and I’ll heat the food.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Jeno’s constant fussing and distraction, Jaemin almost forgets the weather outside. He had been occupied with his fiancé’s ridiculous suggestions (things such as playing a game called Animal Crossing New Horizons - surprisingly he finds himself enjoying it) and more often than not, he willingly goes along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, last night had been too much for him that he needed a quick break and besides, Jeno right now is his priority - his father said so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But of course, even the universe is against these sparse moments of faint comfort because soon enough, it wasn’t just rain that had pounded against the windows of their apartment. Thunder had once again reared its ugly head and demanded his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin had immediately stood up from his spot in the living room, completely fueled by fear and adrenaline, and stuttered as calm as he could, “S-Sorry, I have to go. Please don’t enter my room for the rest of the night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without even sparing another glance at the boy he had left behind, Jaemin practically runs back to his room, making sure to lock the door just in case, and hurriedly grabs his comforter with the full intent of hiding away somewhere closed off. As he scans around his room to find the most optimal spot of security, a flash of lightning enters his room, and impulsively, he dives below the empty space of his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thunder clapped throughout the sky, echoing against his empty chambers. Belatedly, he wishes that he had the foresight to grab his airpods and at least have a chance to drown out the unwanted noise, but alas, he didn’t. He had to make do for now because lord knows he didn’t have the courage to step out of his safety zone and grab what he needs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too preoccupied with his own breathing and chanting, Jaemin fails to hear the rhythmic knocks of concern at his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>It’s gonna be okay,” Jaemin continues whispering to himself, the comforter providing more security and assurance around him than his own limbs. His forehead rested tensely on his bent knees as he tried to regulate his breathing as much as he could. He didn’t know how long he had been hiding away until a familiar touch on his shoulder brought him out of his world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaeminnie, it’s me,” Jeno whispered, looking at him carefully. “I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger boy opened his mouth in an attempt to excuse his behaviour but was cut short by another crackle of thunder. Instantly, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he turned away, curling further into himself, away from the sound and from the scrutinizing gaze of the other boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re scared of thunder, aren’t you?” he hears Jeno ask, the question normally would have elicited a carefully hidden sarcastic remark. Instead, he attempts to speak, voice muffled by various obstructions, and manages to stumble out, “I-I’m fine. Don’t worry. Y-You may leave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno-” Jaemin protests, half of his face momentarily revealing itself to the outside world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving, Jaemin. You’re scared of thunder and were left alone last night,” Jeno boldly proclaims, not bothered to say the least that he halted the scared boy’s attempts at pushing him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how long you spent dealing with this alone your whole life nor how hard it was, but I can assure you that I’m here,” the older continues. His impromptu speech had now caught Jaemin’s full attention, prompting him to reveal his tear stricken face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for you right now, and I will do my best to be here for you just as you are for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was something Jeno had said, Jaemin’s own vulnerability, or maybe even a culmination of the relationship that they had been building up for the past few weeks, but the next time the room flashed with lightning, signaling the impending sound of thunder, Jaemin throws himself into Jeno’s welcoming arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buried his face into the other’s neck and clutches tightly at the comfort offered to him. Unwanted tears made the contact a bit uncomfortable, but Jaemin finds that the physical contact was more effective than the faux warmth that his comforter provided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. You’re gonna be okay,” Jeno reassures, holding the trembling boy closely and tries to rub comforting circles the same way his mother did to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get to bed. Your body will be hurting a lot tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin agrees, hesitantly letting go of his hold and reaches for his comforter in order to placate the restlessness inside him. Quickly, he crosses the distance between him and the bed, easily moving to the corner furthest away from the window. When he doesn’t feel the bed dip, the cornered boy looks up and finds Jeno in a state of conflict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could ask anything, another echo of thunder boomed through the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Is it okay if I leave for a while? I have these really great noise-canceling headphones that will really help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, Jaemin understands that there is a question, so he just nods in a vain attempt to contribute to the conversation. He further tightens the comforter around him and buries himself under the warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno hasn’t even been gone for a while, but already Jaemin feels the fear paralyzing him even more. It hadn’t even registered in the younger boy’s mind that someone had joined him until the bed shifted to accommodate the new weight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Curiously, Jaemin looks up and stares at Jeno who wordlessly places headphones on top of his head, effectively softening the rumble of the storm outside. The familiar start of the song tattooed on his skin began filling his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You,” Jaemin trails off, eyes roaming Jeno’s awaiting face and continues, “You know this song?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno shakes his head in response and points at him. The silent answer caused an uproar in his chest because if there was anything that he had held close to his heart, it was music. “Do you...do you like it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He receives an enthusiastic nod in response. His heart fluttered happily at the reply, the anxiety in his chest replaced the fear he had felt. Not wanting to entertain this strange feeling any longer, Jaemin abruptly says, “I-I’m going to sleep. We...We can talk tomorrow. You can stay here if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the other had said something else, Jaemin had refused to look. He laid himself down and turned his back away from his fiancé, intently burying himself to the corner. His heart was still thundering erratically, from what he’s not entirely sure, but nonetheless he held his breath - waiting patiently for the telltale signs of the other’s departure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, nothing came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of the movement of the mattress that he had expected, arms snuck around his waist once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s still here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last heavy sigh, Jaemin tries to swallow down the mess of his emotions and braves to look at the boy he knows is holding him. What he didn’t account for is just how close Jeno actually was. Their noses were practically touching each other, breath mingling with one another as Jaemin fell deep into the honey coloured orbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movement of Jeno’s lips was the only thing that was strong enough to snap him out of it. Almost immediately, Jaemin lifted a hand up to remove the headphones so that he could properly hear what the boy was saying, but Jeno had stopped him. The older boy shook his head softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s hand fell uselessly against Jeno’s own. They stayed like that for a while - Jeno talking to him animatedly while Jaemin nods along, acting as if he understands what’s been said despite the music blasting through his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is nice,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin thinks, eyes blinking heavily until the last thought that came to him before sleep had taken over once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nice to have Jeno here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>,,,hi ^^</p><p>been really busy with school and extra-curriculars huhu so i apologize for being so late to upload. this chapter was kinda long so i hope that makes up for it! </p><p>also! fully inspired by my fear of thunder and that scene in ohshc</p><p>As always, constructive criticism is appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Future?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>wedding! :'D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi pls dont kill me for taking so long HAHA</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey,” someone whispers. The phantom feeling of incessant poking barely did anything to prod Jaemin awake. He tries to turn his body away from the distraction but whoever it was didn't give up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin, wake up. The storm is over - look.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, he begrudgingly pries his eyes open and is met with something bright.  Jaemin makes out the warm, sunlight shone through the windows. Surprised by the change in scenery, he sits himself up rather quickly and immediately notices the lack of pressure around his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeno must’ve gotten it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s shining bright.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! It’s like the storm never happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Funny how that happens,” Jaemin mutters to himself before finally addressing the boy by his side. “Thank you, Jeno - really. What happened last night was really stupid and I’m sorry you came over because of something as simple as this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something weighs on his lap - something achingly similar to the imprint of the older’s hand. Soon enough, Jeno’s determined voice filtered through the silence and reassured, “I don’t think I said it last night, but your fear is valid. We’re all afraid of something ridiculous - heck, I’m scared of frogs! I don’t see you judging me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you so sure I’m not judging you?” he playfully responds, uncomfortable at the direction of the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you judging me?” Jeno asks seriously, maintaining heavy eye contact with the younger as a way to pry the truth from him. Though Jeno has never given him any reason to be honest, the truth still found its way out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Believe me when I say that your fear doesn’t make you any less of the Na Jaemin that I admire,” Jeno replies with finality. He smiled at the other in hopes of conveying the sincerity of his statement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite how long they’ve known each other, Jeno has never really known who Jaemin was - other than rumours and stories. For as long as they’ve known each other, Na Jaemin was an enigma to everyone. The older just hopes that he won’t get shut out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Jaemin whispers, refusing to look away at his fiancé because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn it, I’m not going to lose.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno smiles at him beautifully, eyes crinkling in satisfaction as he shifts the topic to a more urgent matter. “Anyways, mom called me a little while ago. It seems that the weather forecast has changed. There will only be light rain today and tomorrow it’ll be sunny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jaemin trails of uselessly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That...that means-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The wedding is happening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a while, no one spoke. The reality of their situation crashing in on them. Two children born in a privileged position will be made to spend a lifetime together just for the sake of strengthening their disposition. What was supposed to be the most emotional, humane event is reduced to nothing more than just capitalistic greed robbing people’s lives once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin has prepared for it. He knew that someone like him would never have the right to live a normal life - a small price he had to pay in order to attain luxury beyond the common man’s dreams yet never got to enjoy it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it’s Jeno.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno - the anomaly of his entire belief system. The older boy he was to marry, does not live the same way the others of their caliber do, even though he is much more capable to do so. For once, Jaemin felt the inklings of trust latch unto him, tying himself to the other until something in him was satiated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The revelation, although new, didn’t come off as a surprise. From the beginning, Jeno had already invaded his privacy and implanted himself into various, personal aspects of Jaemin’s life that he tried so hard to separate. It was only natural for their non-existent connection to grow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And we’re getting married tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ll be together for a long time - or until they decide to divorce because of a business deal gone wrong eventually leading to bankruptcy for one company (most likely his), but that’s a worry for another date. Though it is uncertain for how long this whole thing can go on, Jaemin wanted to believe that it would take a lot for them to call it off. It also helps that the merger would be more detrimental to the Lees if they call it off within ten years after the ceremony.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a belief and information to back up on, Jaemin’s mouth begins moving. “Do you remember what my tattoos are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno blinks in confusion, clearly not expecting the question, but nonetheless answers, “Yeah - a dragon around a flower, aster right? A-And the lyrics from the Famous Last Words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jaemin replies. “Do you know what it means?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shyly, his fiancé twiddled his fingers and nods. “Wh-When I saw it that time in the shop, it kinda plagued my mind. I wanted to know what it meant so I researched it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin quirks an eyebrow questioningly and asks, “What did you find?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, the lyrics were easy. It’s kinda straightforward. No matter how shitty life is and what happens, you have the courage to continue living, even if it means being alone,” Jeno quickly answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dragon one - well I searched what asters meant - I didn’t know that there were different colours, but yours was white. It said that white asters symbolize purity and innocence. Since the dragon is around it, I’m assuming that you’re trying to protect that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger boy nods in contemplation, unsurprised by how easy it was to dissect the overall meaning of his tattoos. He did get it as a minor, after all. “You’re right about the general idea. I specifically chose those song lyrics because whenever it felt like there was no other option other than death, that sentence, as petty as it sounds, fuels me with motivation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jaemin recites, smiling melancholy at the memories he had associated with the song. “Doesn’t it sound so triumphant? It sounds like you beat the universe and all that it’s thrown at you, not minding one bit that in doing so, you’re left all alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds rather lonely, don’t you think?” Jeno intercepts, earning a meager shrug from the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so, but loneliness is better than misery,” Jaemin easily replies, already having debated by himself the importance of freedom. Before Jeno could say anything to prove his point, he had already started rambling about the other design.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the dragon - you’re right, essentially. I want to protect whatever innocence and purity I have left. Business will make you have to do and witness some really terrible things, you know?” Jaemin states, forcing out a mirthless laugh as this last sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that’s what the dragon is for. You have to be strong and fiery to survive in this world. That’s what the dragon is for - to represent the person I have to be, the one that doesn’t have the luxury of being a child in order to protect whatever childhood is left.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno hums in understanding. “That’s cool. It’s like a testament to the things you’ve gone through and in a way, commemorating what you’ve learned from different stages of your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I never thought of that before,” Jaemin answers. “How about you then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a tattoo?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- uh, I don’t know? I never thought of it before,” Jeno splutters. “But it looks really good on you so maybe I’ll give it a try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? What do you want on your skin?” Jaemin asks, feeling a bit childish for being so excited about the topic. Vaguely, he thinks if this is how people his age talk about...idols? Was that what kids talked about? “What learning was so important that you want a physical reminder?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not as smart as you so I don’t think I have anything super profound,” Jeno denies and awkwardly chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? I’m not smart. I just study a lot,” Jaemin pouts, confused as to what the relation between academic prowess and philosophical thinking is. “You don’t need smarts to learn things about yourself. There’s no set way for you to learn things about yourself because everyone is different, sure there are guides and predictable identity crises throughout life, but you go at your own pace.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say Jeno was speechless was an understatement. Nothing appropriate had even entered his mind so instead, he mindlessly mumbles, “I didn’t expect you to say that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad!” Jeno was quick to reassure, arms flailing in the process. “You just seemed to be a continuous force, you know? You always worked and studied, stopping only because I asked you to or to tend to your basic needs. I guess I’m just really surprised that you said </span>
  <em>
    <span>go at your own pace</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” Jaemin mumbles. “But that’s me. That’s the pace that I had gotten used to. You’re different from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence before Jaemin once again insisted, “So? Are you gonna tell me what your message is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small happy smile makes its way to Jeno’s face. Even is he was a bit uncomfortable sharing something that might make him look dumb, the twinkle in Jaemin’s excited eyes gave the older boy a sense of giddiness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but don’t judge, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno took a deep breath and eventually answered, “I guess the most important thing I’ve learned over the years is to find strength in vulnerability - in the soft.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bashfully, Jeno ducks his head low to hide the flush that had climbed his neck, and explains, “All my life, I’ve been told that I was too nice, too forgiving, just- too soft in general for the world of business.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I never wanted to be in business and my family never pressured me to take it but it’s still there you know? It doesn’t help that I practically live in the business world and everyone that knows me thinks that - that I’m not fit for this world.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want to take what makes you different into a strength?” Jaemin questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno smiles at him gratefully and nods. “Yeah. I guess that I’m like you in the sense that I don’t want to give in to the world? I want to prove to everyone that there’s nothing wrong with being kind in the face of capitalism.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s kinda hard though, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence between them, each of them lost in their own train of thought before Jaemin decided to ask something rather brave. “What do you want to be then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now don’t laugh! But - I really love animals and I’ve thought about being a veterinarian but I don’t really like blood and stuff so I guess maybe a pet cafe? That seems the most fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? A pet cafe? I’ve never been to one,” Jaemin replies, deciding to deflect instead of choosing to say encouraging words. He might end up making the other feel worse, knowing himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin thinks as he watches Jeno’s face lights up. Soon enough, the older begins excitedly rambling, “Oh my gosh! You have to go! There’s a place nearby our university maybe one day we can go on a date there and -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Jeno’s mouth clamps up. The familiar pink that Jaemin had gotten accustomed to once again dust the older’s cheeks. Internally, he had to stop himself from reaching out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean, yeah? We’re going to be husbands right? Haha, unless you don’t want to! We can totally hang out as friends! Of course, we, uh, don’t know each other very well after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a date,” Jaemin says, enjoying the way shock colours the older’s face. “You know about my tattoo, don’t think I’m letting you go now. Besides, we can get to know each other through dates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Jeno’s cheeks darken, the other had to actively resist the swell of affection that threatens to overwhelm his mental state. A fruitless effort really since all it took was Jeno’s shy smile to push Jaemin over the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice. I, I like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute,” the younger blurts out all of a sudden. The adoration he felt was too much to bear, manifesting itself in such a straightforward compliment. He couldn’t even find it in himself to feel embarrassed or ashamed at his carelessness when the smile in Jeno’s face only grew more bashful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, shut up. You’re getting too brave nowadays,” Jeno whines and crosses his arms, huffing cutely in the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You make me brave.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. That came out softer than I intended to.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could retract his statement, Jeno requests, “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause for a while, the words taking a while to fully process in Jaemin’s mind, before he exclaims, “I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay, I know how it sounds! But I’m not saying things out of my ass! I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I -I really don’t want our first kiss to be in the wedding in front of people because we’re forced to,” Jeno hurriedly explains, hands waving around to compensate for his embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I just - it felt right to do it now,” the older meekly continues and claps his hands together, effectively stopping his movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something inside of Jaemin soared. He feels compelled to give in to the inexplicable emotion and do whatever the other asked him to - even if it meant disregarding his need for control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this what the metaphor, butterflies in your stomach, feel like?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of verbalizing his response, Jaemin carefully touches Jeno’s chin - the same way he had seen the media portrayed it to be - and slowly leans in. He could feel the other’s breath hitch, a clear indication of what’s about to happen, but Jaemin wouldn’t be himself if he allowed it so easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost teasingly, he whispers, “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno, already breathless from the proximity, merely nods. At the sign of consent, Jaemin closes the distance between their mouths. Lips pressed softly against each other, tentatively moving from their inexperience and Jaemin all but melts. The small, quick pecks eventually turned into something longer - more tender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Jaemin had started greedily memorizing the feel of Jeno’s lips, the latter moves away, panting. He almost gave up his unaffected pretense to chase the feeling, but Jeno places a hand on his chest. Instinctively, he links their hands together and caresses the skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your heart is beating so fast,” Jeno observes, looking at him with a breathtaking smile. Slowly, he brings one of Jaemin’s hands to his own chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin startles at the contact before realizing the reason. “Your...Your heart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, upon Jeno’s insistence, the two children settle comfortably on the younger’s bed. (“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wedding day jitters,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jeno had said.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you feel?” Jaemin whispers, eyes boring into the other’s intently. “About tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno doesn’t answer right away, too busy enjoying the feeling of Jaemin’s hand rubbing at his arm in relaxing patterns. Eventually, he answers, “Weird, I guess? I’ve never had a wedding before so I don’t know what to expect but the nerves are still there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft chuckle escapes Jaemin’s mouth. “Yeah. I get that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another blanket of comfortable silence envelops them, but neither of them minded. They were both too content with each other’s presence to bother with needless conversations. Just as Jaemin was about to bid the older boy good night, Jeno quietly confesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to have a crush on you, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trying not to act too surprised, Jaemin carefully asks, “Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno nods quietly and looks at him with such vulnerability that Jaemin didn’t know what to do. “Yeah. You’re good-looking, smart, and hardworking. I always wanted to get closer to you but you were always so out of reach.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. If anything, it’s you who’s untouchable,” Jaemin refutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno giggles softly and replies, “It’s just ‘cause of my family and connections. You - you didn’t need that to emanate this aura. You stood out alone. That’s far more impressive than me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You give me too much credit,” Jaemin says, raising his free hand to brush away the strands of hair that had fallen on Jeno’s face. The other’s eyes flutter shut at the contact as if he was basking in the touch. When he doesn’t pull his hand away, choosing instead to rest his hand atop his fiancé’s cheek, Jeno meets his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Jeno mumbles, mind a bit hazed by the atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still like me now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno smiles secretively and answers, “I like you more now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A warm, vague feeling of happiness seeps into Jaemin’s skin at the admission. His heart expands at the adoring look on the older boy’s face, urging him to speak before it was too late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This must mean something, right? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you?” Jeno questions. “Do you like me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I,” Jaemin starts after much hesitation. “I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like the way Jeno’s face fell and how the boy moved further away from his touch. Immediately, Jaemin tries his best to repair the effects of his words by overly explaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never liked anyone. I don't know how it feels or how it’s supposed to work, but...I know that I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stops for a while, briefly debating with himself if he was really going to admit his attachment aloud, before remembering Jeno’s own confession. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Jeno can do it, I can do it too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot I don’t know about relationships and romance but I’m more sure of how trust works and...and I’m aware that I trust you to an extent too unreasonable for my own logic to comprehend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bated silence doused the next few moments. Jaemin was waiting for a response, but all he noticed was the mess of emotions that passed by Jeno’s face - far too fast for him to name, let alone understand. He wanted to wait out, really, he did, but his impatience got the better of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno? Can you say something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin raises an eyebrow inquisitively, silently prompting Jeno what it meant - a request that the boy easily takes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your...Your trust. I - gosh, I don't know what to say. From what I’ve observed over the year, I know you don’t give your trust easily and-and for you to say that? I’m - I’m just really honoured.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re exaggerating,” Jaemin dismisses, afraid that if he addresses the statement, he would be rendered speechless. Jeno, though, wasn’t having it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older boy tentatively reaches out towards Jaemin’s wrist - an action in which the latter wholly accepts. Jeno first adjusts his grip to a more comfortable position before he says, “No, I’m serious. Thank you for trusting me, even if it’s a bit. Don’t try to fight me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin exhales happily and softly smiles at his fiancé. “Well then, thank you for liking me, even if it’s a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno giggles cutely, eyes crinkling from joy. The smile on Jaemin’s face slowly falls as he can’t help but etch the sight into his brain. He wants to remember the look on the other’s face because </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn, I want to see him like this all the time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jeno stops and finally meets Jaemin’s adoring expression, he quietly retorts, “Touché.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No other words were spoken between the two - none if it was needed. There were too many things to unpack at the moment, and each of them needed time to understand, but that was okay. It was more than enough for Jaemin to ruminate the impact of their recent conversation on their future relationship while looking at the face of his future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once in his life, the depressing, lonesome future he had envisioned for himself changed. Now, there was hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m looking forward to tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is so exciting!” Mrs. Kim exclaims, enthusiastically clapping her hands together. Jaemin had tried to follow along - to act like he was just as eager to push through with the wedding. Even though a part of him was thrilled at the prospect of being wed to someone like Jeno, he had other matters to worry about today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The said boy didn’t flinch at the intrusion. Instead, he turns his attention from Mrs. Kim to the doorway of the waiting room. With a respectful bow, Jaemin greets, “Hello, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one quick glance, his father’s demeanor immediately shifts. Cheerfully, he addresses the woman “Mrs. Lee! It’s so good to see you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin had to make a valiant effort to keep his expression neutral. He had always hated how the sugary sweet his father becomes whenever he’s in the face of other business elites or employees. In his humble opinion, his father’s a fucking joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big day today, isn’t it? They grow up so fast,” the older Na says once he has gotten closer to the pair. Immediately, Jaemin resists the urge to search for any signs of imperfection. He stiffly keeps his hands to his sides and maintains a neutral, friendly expression - the one he had perfected over the years.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice seeing you again, Youngmin-ssi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s head had never whipped faster. The cold, unfeeling tone sounded so foreign coming from the sweet, welcoming image that he had of her. What was even more strange was the steely gaze that had settled on the elderly woman’s face. It was like his whole world was turned upside down in the span of a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can Jeno be like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father momentarily freezes, hand and smile stuck in time as Mrs. Kim takes it upon herself to graciously shake hands. The action was enough to stir his father back to business. Conversation flowed between the two, the familiar sound of the painfully drawn-out small talk receded to the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when he was sure that they weren’t addressing him did his mind finally catch up to what had just transpired. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit, Mrs. Kim called father by his first name. His first name! Only new outlets or...or contracts call him by his first name. Not - Not business people!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Jaemin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The said boy snaps back to reality and shifts his attention back to the adults in front of him. Mrs. Kim was staring at him expectantly while his father’s eyes narrowed minimally. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m sorry, may you please repeat that, Mrs. Ki - Lee?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a warning glimpse in the older woman’s eyes. At Jaemin’s response, however, a pleased expression graces her features. Without any heat in her tone, she playfully jests, “You’re rather distracted today, huh? It’s okay. Jeno is way more nervous than right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that,” Jaemin politely deflects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Kim laughs happily. “Thank you for being nice, but my child is probably on the verge of vomiting his guts now. I’m afraid I must go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice seeing you again, ma’am,” Jaemin bids, allowing a little sincerity to seep into his voice. He was greeted by a warm gaze. Then, as if a switch was flipped, Mrs. Kim strictly turns to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, Youngmin. Take care of your son for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Mrs. Lee,” his father replies with the same business smile Jaemin had gotten accustomed to. A difference from this usual look though was a tiny crack of annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one last tight-lipped smile, Mrs. Kim leaves his waiting room. As soon as the door was closed, his father addressed him, “Don’t you dare embarrass me like that again. The next time you do something similar, I will make sure that you will get your punishment - married or not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin waits with bated breath as he watches his father move to the dresser and fix his appearance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky she seems to like you. I guess getting with her son does earn you some brownie points.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy nods in frightful agreement. Thankfully, his father doesn’t linger any longer. In a few more moments of tense silence, the older Na was exiting the premises. No further words were exchanged. None was needed - especially when there are potential business partners milling around the halls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time today, Jaemin was left alone. Mrs. Kim had insisted that she stay with him while he waits for his father to arrive. “It’s too cramped there. The boys will be the death of me,” she had answered when he asked why she wasn’t with Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like it in the beginning. He had tried to make excuses or even be as plain as possible but Mrs. Kim wasn’t having any of it. She stayed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I kinda wish she was still here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin shook his head, chuckling a bit under his breath, and moved back to the seat of his dresser. The silence was irritating him once more. There was still some time before the make-up artist and...whoever is scheduled to arrive so, without hesitation, he gets the airpod case hidden in his fanny pack and closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. I’m going to get married.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An image of last night appeared in his mind. He remembers the strange, soft look that Jeno had as they were talking and wishfully hopes that that kind of bliss would be apparent in the remainder of their marriage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never knew much about family or relationships, if the lack of groomsmen and people in his waiting room are anything to come by, so it worries him that he won’t be able to provide the safety and happiness that Jeno deserves. As much as Jaemin wants Jeno in his life, he’s not sure if his own wants and selfishness were fair for the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It didn’t matter, though,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thinks. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whether or not I’m good for him doesn’t matter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A heavy sigh escapes his lips. He’s getting, what the media calls, cold feet. It’s strange really - the intense nervousness that he is currently feeling, because frankly, the only times he has ever felt this sensation was during board meetings, being in front of his father, and sometimes, during academic situations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unlocks his phone and checks the time, slightly tensing at the realization that he only had a few minutes left to calm himself down before he had to get ready. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, I’m a fucking mess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I'll just take a nap for a while</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin muses as he attempts to follow through. It was easier said than done however because, in a blink of an eye, someone was knocking on his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he resigns to his fate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready or not here we go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, there were a lot of people roaming throughout the large, majestic wedding hall. He had been too caught up with Mrs. Kim and last-minute preparations to fully bask in the effort that had been placed for this event. The pictures he had been sent did not do justice to what was before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights were bright, but not so much that it was blinding, which showcases the abundance of nature around the room. Faux trees hid the sleek modern design of the hall while bouquets of flower arrangements and individual flowers were littered along the room to liven the gloom of the dark businessmen milling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin was glad that Jeno and Mrs. Kim took it upon themselves to make it more friendly. The overly comfortable and traditional designs managed to overpower the business moguls mulling around the venue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long until people eventually took notice of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Na Jaemin,” a greying old man cheerfully greeted. “Congratulations on the wedding!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Choi</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he recalls. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Co-owner of Hami Corporations. Their company estimates around 500 million won. Not the biggest people out there, but with the growth they’ve been experiencing, he could be a perfect partner.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Choi,” he replies enthusiastically and slightly bows in respect. As Mr. Choi grew closer, Jaemin could see other businessmen draw closer to them. He resisted the urge to sigh as he, once again, felt like meat in the middle of shark-infested waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised that a Lee-Na wedding is located here in Seoul. I heard that the Yu-Ji wedding was somewhere abroad - probably cost a lot of money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin wasn’t dumb. He could easily pick up the underlying message underneath the charming tone. Thankfully, he had enough practice in this passive-aggressive warfare that he managed to plaster on an equally bright, unaffected smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I’ve heard of that as well. I’m not sure about the Yu’s and Ji’s but we didn’t see the need for an extravagant wedding. Simplicity is underrated these days,” he easily dismisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is Jinhee-ssi doing?” Jaemin adds, knowing full well that his daughter was the gossip of the town due to her rebellious nature. She was considered a “disgrace” in their world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two can play this game.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin-ssi! It’s been a long time since our last meeting,” another older man - Mr. Min of the Jisho Corporation with an approximate worth of 800 million won - greeted as soon as he comes over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has been a while, hasn’t it, Mr. Min?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they could continue any other conversation, another voice chimes in. “The future of Na corporation, Na Jaemin! It’s so nice seeing you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aaaand, here we go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, he was practically being swarmed by a bunch of other businessmen congratulating him and trying to subtly ask how on earth they managed to get the Lee Group in a merger. Salvation comes in the face of their wedding planner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry everyone, but Mr. Na has to be on the altar. The ceremony will begin in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my cue,” Jaemin states, smiling at everyone charmingly despite the fatigue that had laced his demeanor from talking to everyone. “If you all remain longer, let’s continue our conversation during the reception, shall we? If not, we can arrange a separate meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His answer was met with pleased expressions and variations of goodbyes or promises for a sooner meeting. Relieved, he follows their wedding planner throughout the room. Right now, he’d honestly prefer being in the company of the unnecessarily cheerful thirty-year-old woman than the generic fifty something-year-old businessmen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You talk to them very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mentally sighed in exasperation because </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddamn it, I don’t want to talk to more of these people</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Still, since he’s not a dick, he responds politely, “Thank you, I try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Effort isn’t enough, you know that sweetie. I had some staff complain to me about how condescending these people are. If anything, I’m surprised you handled that very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just how it is,” he asks, shrugging slightly to dismiss the conversation. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, it was hard to deny the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You grew up with it then, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one not used to those kinds of conversations can simply subject themselves to that kind of talk with the same grace as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Shinyoung-ssi. A lot of my schoolmates are the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman looks at him in disbelief and shakes his head. “The world of the rich is truly scary. I hope you guys are okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unthinkingly, a mirthless scoff escapes his lips. Immediately, he tried to cover it up by coughing but Shinyoung had caught it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, don’t mind me,” Jaemin laughs nervously and tries to wave it off. Unfortunately, another one of Shinyoung’s personality traits is her nosiness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s like the strange neighbor that you don’t talk to but still tries to bother everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Mr. Na. Give me a sneak peek to the world of chaebols.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were nearing the altar already which meant that everything would be set into full motion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck it, then</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Shinyoung-ssi. If you must know, in our world, as you called it, being okay means financial security and gain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What does that mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what it means,” Jaemin responds without hesitation as soon as he got into the altar. Quickly, he turns around and directly faces her with the same passive-aggressive smile he had on a while ago just to see the beginnings of anxiousness settle in the older woman’s eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Totally not needed, but a good representation of how their “world” was unyielding to anyone - especially to children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve gotten to the altar now, Shinyoung-ssi. You may attend to your other tasks. I’m sure there are still some things you have to attend to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah, yes,” the woman stutters. “I’ll take my leave now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They politely nod at each other as a goodbye and soon enough, Jaemin was left standing alone at the altar. His suit was well-tailored and done, making him look far more beautiful and mature than he usually is, yet, he still couldn’t help but feel like a little kid in the face of great danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't have friends so there was no one for his entourage. Honestly, he still doesn’t see the need for it, but Mrs. Kim insisted so Jeno’s family and friends are now the only members of the group. In fact, he didn’t know who was gonna be his best man until the moment came to present the rings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could ponder more about the loneliness of his existence however, Shinyoung’s voice boomed throughout the halls, announcing, “Thank you for coming everyone! The ceremony will begin now so please settle down. The music will begin playing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, the mini-orchestra hidden in the corner of the room began playing throughout the gigantic halls. The piece was unknown to him, but it sounded really nice so he didn’t really mind. Sadly, the nerves have overridden his thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost too slowly, Jeno’s entourage had walked pair by pair. Each of them was dressed beautifully, nothing less from the Lees, and sported bright, genuine smiles. Jaemin shakily smiles back at each person that enters - some he had never formally and some he had been schoolmates with but never really talked to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the music began building up and, almost like a movie, Jeno appears. Though he had seen the suit beforehand, nothing was compared to the image presented before him. Jeno’s navy suit shined under the lights, and Jaemin couldn’t help but be drawn to it - to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna marry him. Holy shit, I’m gonna marry that handsome man.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow his eyes found Jeno’s, and stayed there. He barely manages to catch the soft smile that threatened to overtake his features, but from the twinkle in his fiancé’s expression, he was sure that he wasn’t fast enough. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s alright. As long as it was just him who saw</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only when Jeno finally got closer did he finally take notice of the other’s parents. With a wistful smile from Mrs. Kim and a nod from Mr. Lee, Jaemin extends his arm towards his soon-to-be husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My hands are extremely sweaty so please don’t hold me,” Jeno whispers as soon as he accepts the invitation. Jaemin resisted the urge to chuckle at the statement and responded by loosening their linked arms to do exactly what he was told not to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a menace, you know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin smiles at him cheekily and lowly responds, “It’s okay. I’m pretty scared too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s shoulder sagged a bit in relief. The two share one last look of reassurance before they turn to face the altar. Once the priest began talking, Jaemin felt himself zone out, mechanically moving along to the actions that needed to be done. Even when it was time to recite their wedding vows, he still felt too much of a robot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lee Jeno,” he stiffly starts off. “I’ve known you ever since we became classmates in first grade. Though we weren’t close, I’m glad that I’ve gotten to understand you as time has passed. You’re kind, passionate, and strong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin takes a quick breath before continuing, “The future is unknown. We may not know what would happen, but I promise to always make the effort to understand you. You inspire me, and I only hope I can do the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For as long as you have me,” he states, determinedly looking at Jeno right in the eye before he continues his sentence. “I will stand by you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For some odd reason, the other’s face begins to morph into, as best described as, sappy tears. Awkwardly, he reaches out to grab Jeno’s hands as a form of comfort but it only resulted in further blubbering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t add too much soft stuff in the speech because everyone’s here. I’ll promise everything when we’re alone don’t-” he hurriedly whispers in reassurance, unsure of what to do in the situation. They were in front of everyone, for christ’s sake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that. I’m just - It really means a lot. What you said. It really means a lot to me,” Jeno mutters, sniffling as he gathered himself together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, with a tear-stained face (thank god for waterproof makeup), the older one eventually coughs and begins his own written speech, “Na Jaemin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been such an amazing person for as long as I’ve known you and I’m so blessed to be able to...to call you mine,” he pauses to swallow down the rising emotion before trudging on. “We’re two very different people, I’m aware, but I like to think that we complement each other very well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise to love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin’s eyes widen in surprise at the bold declaration, yet Jeno doesn’t waver from his stance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise to love you every day even when we fight and get mad. I’m aware that I’m making a really daring promise but you have had my heart for a long time now and I’m not planning on getting it back anytime soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno,” Jaemin mumbles, completely speechless at the words being thrown at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My love is not fragile, but I know that love is not enough. I will always put in the effort into our relationship and promise to communicate with you as much and as best as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With another deep sigh, Jeno determinedly concludes, “I will do everything to remind you of the good and the love that you deserve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin wanted to say something - to refute Jeno’s last statement, but the priest had taken the vow and moved on with the ceremony. The younger could do nothing but helplessly watch the embarrassed flush remain in his...husband’s(?) cheeks and desperately tried to meet the other’s avoiding gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...you may now kiss the groom,” he hears the priest announce. Jaemin takes this as an opportunity to cradle Jeno’s face, gently forcing the other to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do that,” he whispers lowly enough for the other to hear once he feels a minty breath fan his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a reminder. Your presence alone is enough,” Jaemin mumbles before eventually leaning in and capturing the other’s soft lips. Vaguely he registers the cheers of the crowd and savours the moment. When they pull away, he once again, states, “I promise to love you the way </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>  deserve.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart skips at the shy, giddy smile that tugged at Jeno’s lips. The reassurance, though unprompted, seemed to be the right thing to say. Normally, whenever Jaemin said something for the sake of others, it was empty. This time, though, he meant it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>fall in love with Jeno.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not like it’s hard, anyway.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time he zoned back into the ceremony instead of admiring his partner, the priest was already saying, “I now pronounce you, husbands.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blinding smile that was given to him at the end of the ceremony was absolutely worth it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job, Jaemin. You sealed the deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, father. I promise to do my best to set up a merger with the Na corporation with the Lees,” Jaemin automatically replies. He keeps his eyes trained to the door leading to the reception area. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I look at him, my mood will go down. Don’t look at him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> get us a merger. No trying or promising - you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They only had a merger with your company for god knows why, so I expect quick work for our own merger. Is that understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elderly man curtly nods in agreement and bids, “Good. We must take our leave now. There are a lot of opportunities and possible partners outside so don’t you dare embarrass me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, his father exits the room. Jaemin, already knowing what he is expected to do, trails behind with his head held high and an aura that emanates power. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like a good little boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah! Mr. Na!” someone exclaims as soon as they enter the reception hall. He resists the urge to sigh with dread and plasters on a persona. It wasn’t like he had an option anyway. The program for the reception will begin in another hour and a half for the sake of mobilization and dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is Na Jaemin! Very impressive ceremony you have here,” the same man says with a very interested gleam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Into the lion’s den, we go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After what felt like forever, Jeno finally swoops in to save him from a gaggle of businessmen all subtly trying to dig information of his ways of seduction and bribery as they implied, and all but clings to his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You looked like you were having fun,” Jeno teases as they were walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I when you’re not there?” he fires back just as cheesily, happiness bubbling in his chest at the sight of the fond smile that graced the other’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always trying to one-up me, I see,” Jeno mumbles without any heat in his tone. It was only when Jaemin had realized that they made it to the center of the stage did the other explain, “The program’s about to start so we have to sit in our very special table for people’s enjoyment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I made sure to have my cousins and friends to hype it up,” Jeno reassures once they’ve settled into the way too expensive and luxurious loveseat with it’s matching table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that allowed?” he asks worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno grins brightly and nonchalantly shrugs. “Of course, it is. Our parents support it - even encourage it, haha. Also, it helps that a lot of the people here are scared of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, you’re as scary as an angry little kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can be scary too!” Jeno defends. “Speaking of, how do you feel about adopting kittens?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin hesitates for a bit before asking, “Why? Do you want cats?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I really love cats but I was never allowed to because I’m allergic to them so I really, really, want one and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you want a cat even though it poses a threat to your overall health?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a minor detail! I can take medicine for it and stuff so I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno, what? I don’t think that’s-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone! Thank you for the wait, we shall begin the reception program in a few minutes. For now, I would like to call for the Lee’s family and friends to begin preparing for their performance while Mr. Na would begin his speech,” their wedding planner, Shinyoung, announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, everyone quickly settled down, allowing his father to rise among the seated business people and approach the designated microphone. With a clear and concise tone, the elder Na begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, I would like to thank everyone for attending my only son’s wedding today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a light round of applause from the audience, prompting a proud smile to grace Mr. Na’s face. Jaemin, on the other hand, had to mentally fight the urge to grimace at the admittedly good acting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For so long, it had just been me and Jaemin. More often than not, it felt like it was us against the world, and now...now, I’m gonna have to let him go,” his father continues shamelessly. The slimy, older man gives Jeno a soft, pleading look and requests, “Lee Jeno, I entrust you with my son. He’s truly a beautiful person and I wish you both nothing but the best.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin reacts accordingly. He smiles tearily and clasps his hands to convey the proper emotion. From the corner of his eye, he can see Jeno following along his actions but the tentative touch on his wrist told him that the other was confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Mr. Na. That was a really touching message,” Shinyoung says as soon as the mic was given back to her. “Let’s give another round of applause for Mr. Na, shall we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father gratefully smiles at the encouragement, bowing in every direction before he takes his seat among the table surrounded by adults of the Lee Group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now, let’s move on to the Lee’s. As requested beforehand, instead of a speech, Lee Jeno’s friends and family will perform for everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Jeno whispers to him. “We always joked about doing this and even when they told me about it, this is still so surreal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they going to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, but I hope it’s nothing bad,” Jeno giggles. Just as Jaemin was about to comment, the lights disappeared for a brief moment before the whole room was bathed in violet dance-y lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In front of them was a bunch of people dressed in suits with various states of disarray. Jaemin somehow manages to recognize them as some of his former schoolmates and other Lee Group members from abroad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one’s for you, Lee Jeno!” the middleman, Donghyuck Jaemin identifies, yells. At that, the music came pounding in and they began their performance. Frankly, he was bewildered at the sight, not knowing what to do but Jeno’s booming laughter elicited a tentative smile from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this! It’s a fucking medley of all the songs that we jokingly did throughout the years!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys wrote songs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno, still enraptured by the performance, nods vigorously and replies, “Yeah, we used to do it for fun and some of us sometimes get too carried away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice,” Jaemin whispers more to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the whole event was done, Jeno had sprung up from his feet and ran towards the group. He was greeted by cheers and hugs, effectively causing Jeno’s pristine image to get ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That seems nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, children you better freshen up now. We still have some more events lined up so please hurry up,” Shinyoung intercepts the dogpile. With one last ruffle to the head, Jeno was pushed back to Jaemin’s general direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once his husband returned, Jaemin immediately reached out to fix Jeno’s hair. “You look like such a mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Jeno replies and tries to help fix his appearance but was gently pushed away by the other. “I told them not to go overboard but no, they didn’t listen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you like it,” Jaemin says without hesitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile on Jeno’s face impossibly grew wider at the statement. “I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now that that’s over, we shall move onto the dance with the parents. First up, Lee Jeno and his father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the announcement, Jeno cheerfully stands up and bounces over to the center where his father was already waiting. As soon as the two meet and hold hands, the telltale signs of a sentimental ballad begin playing in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally, Jaemin hated events like these. He always believed that it was too forced, too fake to be real. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s a gimmick,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he always told himself, but upon looking at the scene in front of him, it’s impossible to call the loving look on their faces fake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Shinyoung’s voice comes through the song and announces, “Thank you for your time, Mr. Lee. It will be Mrs. Lee’s turn now to dance with her son.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno silently chuckles at something Mr. Lee says before parting ways. Still, with a small smile on his face, Jeno greets his tearful mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something twinged in Jaemin’s heart upon seeing the mother and son dance. He didn’t need to be lifetime friends with the Lees to know how much Mrs. Kim (he still doesn’t know why she’s called Mrs. Lee to everyone else) loved Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This must be a very emotional moment for her.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Kim whispers something in Jeno’s ear before promptly burying her face on her son’s chest. That seemed to stir an emotion in Jeno because from Jaemin’s perspective, the other was trying his best to keep his emotions in. If Jaemin wasn’t feeling so caught up by the sad atmosphere then he probably would’ve been cooing over how cute Jeno was in trying and failing to hold back on crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to interrupt this moment, but I’m afraid that that’s all the time we have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes a bit longer for the two to part. Mrs. Kim was quietly trying to compose herself as Jeno whispers, what Jaemin assumes, words of reassurance. Eventually, Jeno makes his way back to their seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have some makeup on your suit,” Jaemin points out, causing the older to look down at his chest to see a slight smudge of foundation just above his chest pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Compared to how much she cried, I’m impressed,” Jeno laughs good-naturedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fond smile tugged at Jaemin’s face but before he could comment, Shinyoung’s voice once again rang throughout the hall. “May I ask Jaemin and Mr. Na to take their position in the center for the father and son dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah right,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin thinks distantly and robotically stands up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m gonna have to do that too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father does a good job of acting like the moment meant a lot to him so Jaemin does the same. As soon as the music begins and they start swaying, the elder Na carefully reprimands him, “Stop being so tense. You’re not making this any easier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father,” Jaemin answers forcibly trying to loosen himself up. He tried emulating the softness from the previous dances but even that felt too scummy for his liking. Still, he didn’t want to face the repercussions if he refused to follow instructions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence awkwardly followed after that. For some reason, the song felt too long and dragging in comparison to when the Lees did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, your honeymoon is scheduled after your semester of college,” his father says in lieu of the tense atmosphere. “Use that time wisely to form a merger with the Na corporations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It still baffles me how they chose your little company. It really makes me question how they’re on top when they make reckless decisions like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There must be a reason.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll find out what the reason is and give me an answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean if?” his father pointedly asks. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find out and tell me. You know what happens if you don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin stiffens slightly, suddenly feeling terribly aware of the hands holding him. Despite his efforts, his father noticed the difference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin,” the elder Na lowly warns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The response was immediate. Jaemin loosened his stance and smiled as gracefully as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you can’t promise me to find an answer then I’ll have to find it out myself. Invite him over to our place after a week. That’s an appropriate enough time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, father,” Jaemin replies despite the unsettling feeling in his gut at the prospect of having Jeno in the place he grew up in. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Shinyoung’s voice comes like a saving grace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that lovely moment parents,” Jaemin hears from the speakers as he walks dutifully back to his assigned spot beside Jeno. The rest of Shinyoung’s speech gets drowned by the overwhelming relief that he felt the moment he’s back with Jeno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Jeno inquires, genuinely curious at the other’s well-being. Briefly, Jaemin considers telling the truth but decides against it since he didn’t want to dampen the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just - I didn’t know there were so many events in a wedding. I always thought that the wedding was the only event.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno giggles cutely, eyes crinkling happily as he does so and replies, “I thought I was the only one! If it weren’t for my mom updating me without consent then I’d probably have the same reaction as you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you’re the wedding master between us, what is next on the list?” Jaemin playfully jabs. Jeno’s eyes twinkle at the statement and indulges the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, husband, I hope you have some of the youthful stamina left because you’re in for a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was indeed, a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the end of the program, Jaemin felt like he had already exhausted all his acting skills. His cheeks ached from all the smiling and, if he were to go far enough, his mouth felt too dirty from spouting out false statements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just a little more. Hold on just a little bit more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he just had to face the last hurdle of the day, possibly the hardest event of them all - mingling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was practically free-for-all with everyone and already, Jaemin is dreading the amount of small talk he’ll have to make with a bunch of people that only cares to know about how he managed to get with a Lee. Well, that and his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he accepts his fate, Mrs. Kim swoops him up before the sharks surround him and bring him to salvation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I got to you before they did. That Mr. Ji can get really intense sometimes,” Mrs. Kim mumbles to him as they make their way across the middle to get to the, almost exclusive, side. The Lee group took up the majority of the right side so no one dared to get closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That power,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jaemin wonders in amazement. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And I get to join them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud, way too vibrant boy comes bounding over him. Jaemin quickly recognizes him as one of his former schoolmates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck! Stop harassing him,” Mrs. Kim reprimands. The said boy whines and peels himself off Jaemin’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But auntie! He’s gonna be part of our family now. He will </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get used to us either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyuck, that doesn’t mean that you can just bother him,” another voice chimes in. Jaemin turns around to look at the newcomer and is greeted by a welcoming smile from none other than their former student council president, Mark Lee. “Sorry about him. Congratulations on the wedding, Jaemin-ah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh? Jaemin-ah?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jaemin. Not sure if you remember me, but I’m Renjun,” a new boy comes in looking all soft and pristine in his suit. “We were classmates for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Jaemin exclaims cheerfully and fully shifts his attention to him. Donghyuck and Mark began mumbling to each other anyways. “We were partners for a lot of the assignments, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh,” Renjun chuckles. “I remember our English class being such a pain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know right? We had so many video submissions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I know, it’s actually really easy but you two are such freaking perfectionists that it was kinda funny that you guys were stressed,” a high pitched voice interrupts. Jaemin turns his attention to the new voice, completely missing Renjun roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one asked you, Lele.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zhong Chenle, one of the Lee’s biggest Chinese partners, promptly ignores Renjun’s statement and extends a hand. “Nice to meet you, Jaemin! We never had classes before but I saw you sometimes around the halls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin gracefully accepts the hand and shakes it like a good businessman. “Pleasure is all mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so fake, Lele. I know you just want to test your handshake theory,” a tall lanky boy appears beside Chenle and scolds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so mean, Sungie!” Chenle pouts, abruptly removing his hand to lightly punch the boy. The other, however, merely smirks in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This mean guy here,” Chenle huffs after seeing that his punishment has no effect. “Is Park Jisung. Remember that name, you’re gonna wanna avoid it from now on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A light chuckle escapes Jaemin’s lips unwillingly. Quickly he tried to cover it up but it was too late. Judging from the pleased expression on everyone’s faces, they not only heard it but also welcomed the sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should know there’s a lot of mean people over here. In fact, Renjun’s one of the meanest!” Chenle continues in hopes of eliciting another sign of laughter from the Na. his statement, though, elicited a playful shout from the older Chinese.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m mean just because I tell you to be a proper human being? Excuse me, have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>met </span>
  </em>
  <span>Donghyuck?” Renjun exclaims defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost as if he was summoned, Donghyuck pops in with Mark in tow and bluntly says, “I heard my name. What kinda shit are you telling Jaemin here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re just saying the truth,” Renjun immediately says at the same time Jisung and Chenle rats him out, “He said you’re the meanest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya, Huang Renjun,” Donghyuck warns threateningly, but Renjun remains unfazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Try me, bitch. I can take you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, please,” Mark pleads exasperated and ignores the groans of disapproval from the younger kids. “We’re in a fucking wedding guys. Save this for later or else Auntie Eunhye will kill us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The threat seemed to do the trick because the rowdy bunch froze and not so subtly looked over to where Mrs. Kim was standing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah right. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their synchronous movement managed to catch the attention of some other people. Two rather good looking older men approach their little group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you kids doing to Jaemin here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Startled, Mark Lee slightly jumps at the intrusion and yells, “H-Hyung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me have my turn to talk to the new family member, now scram.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Taeyong. Mark Lee’s brother. He really does live up to his reputation</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But hyung!” Donghyuck whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts,” Taeyong strictly says. “Go over to Doyoung. Jeno’s with him right now so go and bother him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeno?” Donghyuck perks up and grins at the rest of the group. The rest, excluding Mark, sports similar expressions and quickly leaves to the general direction. Mark lags behind for a while, seemingly debating whether or not to follow the others, but nonetheless sighs and begrudgingly makes his way to the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jaemin could process the fact that he was alone with people he doesn’t know, Taeyong speaks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was awfully rude of me, but my name is Lee Taeyong,” the older man greets and warmly smiles at him. The friendly tone of the other prompted an equally warm smile on Jaemin’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. Nice to meet you. I’m Na Jaemin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know that, silly,” Taeyong playfully answers. The lightness in his face suddenly dims as he glances at the person beside him. Jaemin follows the other’s eyesight and sees a man that he had never seen or heard of before staring intensely back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This guy is…” Taeyong trails off, waiting for the other to pick it up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun,” the guy introduces himself. “I’m Jung Jaehyun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin wants to fidget awkwardly under the intense gaze but decides to brave it. “Hello, Jaehyun-ssi. It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Na Jaemin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the other continues looking at him fiercely, Jaemin’s eyebrows knit together slightly and he inquires, “Is there something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Okay okay, damage control</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I’m afraid I don’t recall our first meeting. Was it during a gathering?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jaehyun snips rather pointedly before shifting into a more desperate tone. “We’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaehyun not now,” Taeyong interjects, linking their arms together protectively. He levels Jaehyun with a look and reiterates, “Not now. We’re in the wedding. We’re here to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two adults stare at each other for some time, as if they were using their eyes to speak to one another, before Jaehyun sighs and gives in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin is mildly shocked at being addressed but dumbly, he reassures, “It’s okay. I’ll be sure to remember how we met the next time we see each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun eyes him with a bit of sadness marring his features as he replies, “I’m not sure you’re going to be pleased with me if you do remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Jaemin persists, completely clueless as to what the other was implying, but his pleas were left in deaf ears. Jaehyun had already left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” Taeyong sighs, allowing Jaemin to rip his attention away from the retreating figure to the exasperated man. “I promise he’s usually suave and charming, but these...events kind of make him emotional.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, don’t worry about it,” Jaemin dismissively replies. “Can you explain to me what happened though? I’d hate to think that I offended your friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taeyong slightly smiles at the concern and says, “You really are a sweet boy, Jaemin, but don’t worry. My boyfriend is not offended by you at all. He’s just...remorseful of some certain things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to assume your relationship,” he quickly apologizes, mentally cursing himself at the stutter. No matter how flustered he is, he shouldn’t show any signs of his vulnerability. “May I ask what he’s remorseful about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid it’s not my place to say, kid,” Taeyong softly rejects. The older’s eyes flit from Jaemin to someone behind him and smirks. “I think my time is up with you, Jaemin-ssi. Your husband is looking at us very intently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the observation, Jaemin turns around and is indeed met with Jeno’s burning gaze. He hears Taeyong whisper a good luck to him before the older leaves just as Jeno begins stalking over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After meeting him, Jaemin had never seen Jeno as someone scary or intimidating, but right now, with the fast gait and focused gaze, he couldn’t help but feel like a prey frozen in fear as the predator runs at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jaemin greets, breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did they say to you?” Jeno asks in lieu of a reply. Confused at the demanding tone from the other, Jaemin awkwardly laughs and replies, “What do you mean? Nothing ha-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaemin. What did they say to you?” his husband interrupts, reiterating the question with such emphasis that gave Jaemin a sense of urgency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously they didn’t say anything. Jaehyun-ssi just said that we met before and he said sorry. I asked Taeyong-ssi about it but he wouldn’t tell me,” Jaemin explains, hoping that his answer would appease the other, but it only further aggravated the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it,” Jeno mumbles under his breath. “Don’t listen to them for now, okay? You’ll find out but...I think it’s best if we go to our place for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To your place? What? Why can’t you tell me now? We probably met in a business meeting anyway,” Jaemin asks. He wasn’t sure why the dramatics were needed. Well, that and he was still wary about what the other Lee group members thought of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because this is an elaborate ploy to get you to formally meet everyone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaemin blanks out, monotonously staring at Jeno’s stoic face as he tries to process the information. “Is...Is this a joke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve met the other kids haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he answers, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then you should know the answer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes before Jaemin exclaims, “That doesn’t help at all, I still don’t know if that’s a joke!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s stoic facade breaks and he giggles, “Doesn’t matter! I’m still gonna see you over at our place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only if we go to my place first then,” Jaemin quips, suddenly remembering his father’s request. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to go to your place?” comes the bewildered question of the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin raises his eyebrow inquisitively and says, “Why are you so surprised, you’re my husband now. Plus, my father really wants to get to know you better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technically, that’s not a lie</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool! I’ll visit yours, then you visit mine!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeno’s eyes disappear as he smiles at Jaemin brightly, “Look at us - already compromising. This is gonna be a great marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaemin shakes his head in amusement but the happiness that marred his face was enough to show that he agrees. This was indeed gonna be a great marriage. He will make sure of it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these are my excuses: school, work, and tiredness hehe</p><p>but how are you all? hope you everyone is doing well ^^</p><p>As always, constructive criticism is appreciated &lt;3 </p><p>((and I'm sorry if my tenses are still bad my brain is monkey))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello hello! i was struck with this idea during this week hehe and i just really wanted to write it down ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>